


To catch a black butterfly

by Forevalone159



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dehumanization, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Tearjerker, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevalone159/pseuds/Forevalone159
Summary: An AU! where almost everything is the same except that Anabel was a team skull member, a more evil Lusamine and Faba, and where ultra wormholes are everywhere in Aether foundation. Eventual Butterflyshipping ( Guzma x Anabel)Edit: title changed





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fanfic contained coarse language, abuses (physical, mental and emotional), traumatic things, a more evil Aether ,a lot of emotional scenes, mutilation, humiliation, and eventually, rape and arrests.
> 
> I don't own pokemon in any way and it belongs to the respective owners...or else this would had been canon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some team skull grunt had nightmares of lusamine

**music: mother beast theme music**

**Dream, Anabel's pov**

_"You are too ugly..." a menacing voice demanded._

_No...not this again..._

_"Ugly people like you shouldn't been born...shouldn't belong here!" She roared in a sultry voice._

_Why?_

_" You deserved these...all of these!"she snapped before I heard something flying towards my skin, feeling a stinging agony on it._

_Then...more and more came, all impacting my fragile skin, leaving a new series of marks all over it._

_I tried to scream for help, but I was too scared to breathe, much less letting out my voice._

_In the storm of agony and mysterious cries, I heard her evil laughter echoing in the atmosphere._

_All i saw was absolute darkness...my eyes were squeezed shut by endless fatigue and sorrows._

_I let out a loud scream...so loud that the world seemed silent._

**music: Plumeria's message**

**Reality, Po town, Anabel's pov**

"Lil' Bell! What happened?" Someone, with a concerned voice, rushed towards me. I felt something lifting my delicate body and gave it a hug. My eyes fluttered open, tears filled to the brim.

"Is it because of the nightmares again?" She asked, comforting me. The woman I saw had pink hair with yellow highlights, a skull pendant which looked similar to what of mine, and makeup that seemed scary. Her name was Plumeria, the sole admin of the organization I was in, team skull.

I nodded my head, telling her that she was right.

"I am so worried about you ever since you joined team skull three years ago. This have been happening almost every night...I can't sleep because your cries." Plumeria sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked, warming myself in my provided blanket.

"One in the fucking morning right now. Sleep well, because boss and I had decided to discuss with you about your nightmares later." Plumeria told me.

She laid me back into my queen sized bed and gave me a good night kiss before heading back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 done.
> 
> Next: first day in school ,10 years before su/mo
> 
> chronologically: nasty scars(chapter 3)
> 
> don't forget to review!


	2. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel's first day in polemon school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here! Rating changed from T to M because of some comments...
> 
> By the way this chapter take place 10 years before the previous chapter.

**First day of school**

**Music: trainer's school**

**Anabel's pov**

"this is our classroom." A boy said as he gestured his hand towards a room. The room had an open balcony nearby, six wooden tables and chairs arranged in two columns.

I was quite shy for a newcomer who went to Melemele island for the first time. I remembered wearing a white shirt with golden buttons, a lilac pants, a pair of white socks and black mary-jane shoes. My hair was trimmed to a pixie cut, the hairstyle I had as far as I remembered.

The boy was none other than my future boss, Guzma, a boy who lived with his parents at route 2. There are rumors that his parents were not the type of people to mess up with.

I walked to an empty seat nearest to the balcony, hands trembling with nerves. The Aether president and my guardian, Professor Mohn, had decided that I needed to learn more about pokemon and learn to touch them without any fear, a problem that had abruptly appeared since something I couldn't recall.

It was a relief, however, as I wouldn't need to see the horrifying faces of his wife, Lusamine and her pet employee, Faba, anymore. Mohn had rented me a houseboat for me to live in so that I could had easy assess to the school I got enrolled to.

"Alola!" someone greeted. I jumped and saw someone unfamiliar. She had short dark hair which was longer than mine, skin tanned by the burning sun of Alola, and a revealing pink shirt and shorts. "My name is Olivia! Nice to meet you, kid!" She said.

"Alola too, boy!" Another boy approached and said. His skin, was too, tanned. His hair was tied in a granny's bun, he wore almost nothing except for a pair of pants and slippers. "My name is Kukui, what about yours?"

"My name...eh..."I muttered when our new teacher suddenly arrived and my new classmates shouted. " **ALOLA!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done.
> 
> Next chapter: Discussing with Guzma
> 
> Chronologically: When the darkness began...( Chapter 4)
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter...the next one will be way longer...hahaha... and don't forget to review!


	3. Nasty scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Guzma, who would have a chit chat Anabel in Plumeria's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to present aka the first chapter...
> 
> Anabel kinda reminded me of a shiny alolan vulpix / ninetales for a bit...hahaha..
> 
> I am in love with her because of her long ass hair...

**Nasty Scars**

**Music: Po town**

**Anabel's pov**

After hours of tossing myself in bed, the weak rays of sun shined through a window nearby. The weather outside always rain heavily, that if anyone need to go outdoors, they would risk getting soaked.

I looked for my bosses, Guzma and Plumeria in the latter's room after changing into my usual, yet unique outfit, which consisted of a black hoodie Plumeria had customized for me, a pair of white shorts similar to the female grunts', a pair of black biker gloves with two cute gray ovals on the back of my hands each, a pair of battered over-the-knee socks which covered the hideous scars all over my body, and a pair of white sneakers.

I pulled my hood on to hide my hideous locks, which had only been washed ever since my escape from my prison. I fiddled with my gloves, feeling a bunch of nerves tangled in my heart. Like what I felt almost every night before I slept, as I was afraid of sudden raids and arrestes.

"Yo! Lil' Bell, " Guzma questioned, "Plumeria told me that you had lots of fucking nightmares,eh?" Guzma had changed a lot since I last saw him before I joined team skull. The top of his hair was dyed white. He wore a black jacket with its sides decorated with white zigzags and the same skull symbol printed at its back.

He neither looked angry nor surprised, but he seemed to knew my feelings and experiences, that he may had felt.

Guzma sat on Plumeria's stool near her dressing table, while Plumeria and I sat on her neatly arranged bed. Plumeria held my hand warmly, intending to comfort me in case I cried.

"Would you tell Guzma something that made you uncomfortable, Lil' Bell? " Plumeria asked politely. "Aether...Lusamine..." I muttered, afraid to anger them. "How the fuck are they related to your nightmares?" Guzma questioned.

I told them a bit of my nightmares and some memories of myself being abused by a certain person. "What the-" Guzma gasped. " Why the heck would that person do that?" He shouted.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! That she told me that I am a FUCKING UGLY BASTARD WHO DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE A FUCKING HUMAN AT ALL!" I cried, tears finally burst out of my eyes.

"Lil' Bell, it's okay. You are safe to talk it out, you don't need to scream out like this!" Plumeria calmly told me. "Boss, it's not a nice way to talk to your emotional grunt like that, you shouldn't shout at her as if she is your punching bag!"

" Lil' Bell, listen, I had known what you felt." Guzma sighed, removing his jacket. At his shoulders, there were various scars littered all over his skin. "Ever since Guzma lost his only friend in his school, he had never satisfy his parents no matter what he do." He cried. "Even before then, Guzma's parents beat him over and over again, in a regular basis..."

"I am not alone, ain't I?" I asked, shocked by the fact that we had gone through similar abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three done
> 
> Next chapter: Anabel after two years at pokemon school
> 
> chronologically: Meeting Gladion ( chapter 5)
> 
> Don't forget to review. Baka.


	4. When the darkness began...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Anabel got enrolled into the school, something bad happened, and this is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 here! I had major exams within a few months
> 
> This take place 2 years after chapter 2. Enjoy!

**When the darkness began**

**Music: trainer's school**

**Anabel's pov**

The two years I spend at pokemon school had gave me pleasant experiences, free of loneliness and suspicion of peoples' glares.

Those were the times when extraordinary events happened…Olivia was chosen as a Kahuna within four months after I got enrolled into there, while Kukui had excelled in pokemon moves and became the top student.

My looks had changed a bit in the past two years…half a year ago, I had decided to start growing my hair out of my short pixie cut as I wanted to change something in me. It was barely at my neck, however.

The hot weather had me changing into cooler outfits, such as shorts and tank tops, which exposed more of my body.

We had a new classmate as well! His name was Buzz, a strong trainer who was popular among girls in that school. Ironically, both of us hated each other and were in very bad terms for no explicit reasons.

Despite our bad terms, I managed to befriend his strongest pokemon, a sneasel. We bonded almost instantly when we first met.

Every two weeks, Professor Mohn would pick me up from school and bring me to his workplace, Aether paradise, and his home, an artificial island which had housed many abused pokemon that were sent there.

**Music: Aether paradise**

The last time he brought me there, I heard a dubious conversation. Apparently, from his wife, Lusamine and one of her pet employees, Faba.

"That kid had a barbarian's hair! If I happened to be in charge, the first thing I will do is to fix it properly!" A feminine voice, which I assumed to be Lusamine's, said.

"It could not touch any pokemon, even if it's a rock! This cannot be accepted into our society at all!" another voice, Faba's, said. He sounded as if he agreed with her.

"There are a lot of weird energy surrounding it. If not for my husband, we would had experimented on that beast!" Lusamine replied.

I regretted brushing such things aside as if they were not talking about me...as they really took such actions against me...

**Music: Aether house**

Two Fridays after I overheard that particular conversation, I was ready to visit the professor's workplace by packing up my clothes as I would usually went overnight when someone else other than him entered his boathouse.

The person was none other than his wife, Lusamine. Beside her was a little boy and a younger girl, both of whom had platinum blond hair and golden green eyes, just like their mother. Both of them looked unhappy and skinny for their age, that I felt something fishy.

"Kid, hi, this is Lusamine, the beloved wife of professor Mohn. He told me to pick you up on behalf of him to Aether paradise because he is currently busy." The woman introduced herself.

"Hi..." I greeted back, extended one hand to reach her.

Little did I know, I had brought myself to something brutal, something that almost killed me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 done.
> 
> Next chapter: Similar pasts
> 
> Chronologically: the flashback portion of Humiliated( chapter 8)
> 
> I wanted to tell you guys that from this point on, I would not be updating this fanfic as often as I wanted because of my studies...Sorry
> 
> But don't forget to favorite, review or follow, however...


	5. Getting ready to go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in years, Anabel had decided to go out to visit someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 here!
> 
> My fanfic would be officially be in haitus once this is done...sorry, will be back after 10 months...

**music: Po town**

**Shady house, Anabel's pov**

"Not just us, but our recent newbie, Gladion." Plumeria said solemnly. "He claimed that he had escaped from his mother from two years." She added.

Gladion? That name sounded familiar..." Can I talk to him later? I want to know more about him." I requested. " Sure, I will accept your request." Plumeria said, nodding her head. "I will arrange for you to meet him at his motel at route 8 at noon. Lil' Bell, please get yourself ready..."

**11 00**

**Music: Someday ( sm )**

Back in my cozy, yet messy room, I sat on my bed, staring at the ultra balls that contained most of my pokemon. I had a female weavile, a mismagius, a salamance, a snorlax, and an unusually colored pokemon egg. Despite being my pokemon, I could not touch any of them without my gloves.

I got down my bed and grabbed all my pokemon from the bed and stuffed them into an old backpack I had found in a closet one month ago. I carried the backpack and grabbed the egg towards my flat, braless chest before going out to find Plumeria.

"Superior! Please tell me how much I look?" I asked frantically, despite knowing that I was obviously ugly to the point that no one would ever love me.

Plumeria took a quick scan on me before smiling. "You looked cute, Lil' bell. Your hair seemed to contrast with your hoodie very well!" She complimented me.

I was blushed by her remark. Instantly, I looked down to my locks that had touched my ass. That it was the sole indication of how much time had passed since my escape from Aether Hell.

"Take these! You'll need these for your first trip." She told me, giving me some money, potions and a pack of cigarettes.

"Sorry, superior, but I don't want to smoke for now..." I told her, pushing back the pack of cigarettes to her. I had smoked a cigarette only once last week and I almost suffocated to death taking the first sip, as a result, I had resolved to drink alcohol instead.

"Okay..." Plumeria replied. "But please take care of yourself, and be careful not to get caught!"

"Thanks!" I said, sweeping my tresses to one side and pulled my hood to hide my horrible face. " I will, bye!" I ran out of the shady house happily, for the first time in three years, I finally ran out of this particular island.

**Music: Lillie escaping music**

**Aether paradise, normal pov**

As the morning sun shined through the greenhouse structure of the facility, a girl was walking on the silent floors of the greenhouse.

The girl had scars all over her arms and legs, most of them threatened to bleed. She wore a white frilly dress that reached down to her knees, her platinum blonde hair that went down to her hips had its sides tied into a braid each. She was carrying a bag with caution as the bag contained a mysterious creature that she wanted to escape with.

"She's here! Go get her!" A male voice called. The girl turned to see one of the security guards in horror. She turned heels and ran away from the guards that started to run after her immediately after spotting her.

With the guards running after her, the girl ran into corridors quickly while still caring for the pokemon inside her bag.

Eventually, at the elevator area, she was trapped, surrounded by the sadistic and merciless guards. Suddenly, a strange light appeared and it shocked the people around it.

The light rose up to the sky, not noticing that the girl and the pokemon in the bag had disappeared with it until the guards looked back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 done.
> 
> Next: Lillie was rescued while Anabel reunite with Gladion
> 
> don't forget to review!


	6. Similar pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel accepting Gladion's request to stay overnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 here!
> 
> This chapter is not the first chapter to contain anime elements...the school in chapter 2 is based off pokemon school Ash had attended...
> 
> I'll talk about more of the anime elements at the end of this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review/comment !

**Music: route 8 (sm)**

**Anabel's pov**

Despite the heavy rain, I managed to get in the ferry at Malie city without getting soaked all over. I bought a ticket to Heahea city in Akala island, the island where route 8 is located. I felt a bit of nervousness, as it had been years since I had stepped foot on the island, where my ex-classmate became a Kahuna…and where my current life began when I was saved by a certain death…

After asking for directions to the motel at route 8 with forced battles, threats and some money I earned from the battles I won, I managed to locate the motel, which was near a pokemon center. Recalling superior's words, I was to knock the door properly before going in as Gladion would forcefully kick me out without any hesitation.

I took a few deep breaths before knocking the wooden door gently, replied by a cold, familiar voice. "Get in." He said. I turned the handle and walked in the room hesitantly, before taking a quick scan of the motel room.

The room was neatly arranged, with a pleasant aroma of sea breeze I had smelt before. In the middle of the room, was a boy that looked familiar, with platinum blonde hair and pale skin that contrasted with his black hoodie and pants. His golden green eyes glared at mine when I entered.

"What's your fucking name?" The boy asked sternly. "And why are you here?" his words filled with winter breeze.

"Anabel." I replied. "What about yours?" I asked back, trying to stay clam from the reaction he had inflicted on me.

"the name is Gladion." The boy replied, "nice to meet you, by the way. "

After our introduction, we talked about our pastes, and the trauma we had been through. "Ever since something that I couldn't remember; I had not been able to touch humans since then…" I told him, "Without my gloves, I could not touch anything, pokemon or human…" I held a gloved hand up while holding my pokemon egg with my other hand, before glancing down my untouched lilac locks and my pancake flat chest.

"You kinda reminded me of my little sister, Lillie, a bit…" Gladion said, a tear visible from his eyes. "I shouldn't had leave her behind…" he cried, "Now she had to suffer alone all because of my selfishness…"

"Gladion…" I replied. "It reminded me of something I had in the past…"

"What the fuck is it?" He snapped.

"I remembered that you had fed me behind that slut when I starved horribly five years ago." I whispered. "And when I looked a lot different than my current self…"

"Anabel? What are you talking about?" Gladion asked, confused by my words.

"I was the prisoner that your mother used as her personal punching bag…" I replied.

Gladion scanned my looks for a while and commented. "You reminded me of that innocent prisoner when I first saw her for a small bit…" he said. "I want you to stay with me tonight. I had a lot of thing to talk about."

**Music: route 1(sm)**

**Meanwhile, ???**

A professor couple just returned from their shopping trip from a nearby supermarket when they saw an unconscious girl on the beach near their house. The girl looked sickly pale, her bones can be seen through her skin, that was littered with scars that threatened to bleed. Her pale arms were clutching a cylinder bag as if something important was inside it.

The man, known as professor Kukui, the expert of moves, gasped at the shock of the battered girl and backed off a bit. "What happened?" He cried. "She must had gotten lost, let's take her in so that we can take care of her." The woman, known as professor Brunet, said, remaining calm and concerned about the girl.

"It reminded us of something that had happened a few years ago...remember Ash Ketchum, my lost student?" Kukui asked.

"Y-yes..." Brunet replied. "If we left her alone, she may die..." she sighed.

"I agree with you honey, we will care for her like our foster kid before we lost him..." Kukui said, finally letting out a tiny smile as he approached the unconscious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Anabel's sleepover at Gladion's motel room
> 
> As promised...ok,Anabel and Lillie's inability to touch pokemon is based off Lillie's fear of pokemon until the episode before Nebby evolved into Cosmoem...and Ash Ketchum mentioned by Kukui is also referenced in the anime, where Ash stayed in Kukui's house when he stayed in Alola due to school.
> 
> for some reason, I could not resist the urge to type fanfics even during a important year...sorry
> 
> As always, don't forget to do anything to my fanfic. ;)
> 
> Oh yes, please vote your preference of who of the two you want to ship Anabel with.
> 
> 1) Guzma. If he won, you'll get to see him making out with Anabel in a few chapters and an ending with a lemon of the two of them. (He'll be chosen if no one votes by Feb 1st)
> 
> 2) Gladion. If he won, you'll get to see a lemon with him and Anabel in the next chapter and an ending with them making out.
> 
> Edit: As no one actually commented or liked this fanfic, I'm sorry, those who shipped Anabel x Gladion...but the next chapter would imply that the two of the having...well? In other words, Anabel'll lose her virginity after the next chapter. ( No offence Btw )


	7. Some surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel's evening with Gladion and Lillie's reunion with Brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 here!
> 
> Warning: Implied lemon!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment!

**Music: Route 8**

**Roadside motel, 17 00, Anabel’s pov**

I had not prepared any extra clothes, as a result, I had not choice but to travel to different cities to buy some personal stuff. As I was in a rush, I ended up buying a white tank top and a black miniskirt in Konikoni boutique and some black over-the-knee socks at Heahea city. I had only realized that I had those type of clothing only after I prepared myself for my shower when I checked them.

Gladion was absent when I returned, so I proceeded to strip myself naked. I slid the black frayed stockings off my pale, ugly skin filled with scars that seemed invisible when looked from far. I removed my skull hoodie and my white shorts, showing more of those ugly art and pain. I peeled my gloves off my hands carefully and wrapped myself with a clean towel nearby.

I ran into the bathroom, removed the towel and set it aside before turning on the shower tap and feel the warm, soothing water running through my whole body.

**Professor Kukui’s lab, Lillie’s pov.**

Where am I? W-why am I here?

What is this place, why do I feel so warm? Did I died? Is this place Heaven?

No...no way I am in heaven...mom had said that ugly people like me only deserve to go to hell no matter what...

“Hey, you’re awake!” A unfamiliar voice called.

Huh, who is he? No...he is going to hurt me again...no...

“Hey Lillie! I am glad that you’re alive!” A familiar voice called.

I opened my eyes slowly and was disoriented by the two faces looking at me. I recognized the woman as Professor Brunet, one of the scientists in Aether foundation until my mom sacked her for some arguments a week ago. I had never seen the man before, however. He was almost shirtless except for a lab coat, his dark hair in a lump attached onto the back of his head, along with a white cap and a pair of green sunglasses.

I let out a scream so loud that almost destroyed their eardrums.

“Woah, woah clam down kid, I don’t mean to hurt you!” The man panicked. “Honey, I had forgotten to tell you that Lillie had been repeatedly abused by men under her mother, so that’s why she do not trust men easily.” Brunet said.

“I wondered who would do such cruel things to such innocent child!” The man said, angry with the fact that there are child abusers that had violated me, especially Faba.

“I hoped that Faba pedophile would pay one day!” Brunet snapped. “Oh, anyway, we had just prepare dinner. Wanna join?” Brunet requested.

I had not ate anything for days, naturally, I eagerly agreed to join them for a long deprived meal. “Oh yes, I’ll! ” I replied.

**Roadside motel, 18 00, Anabel’s pov**

I had just put on my new clothes after my shower when Gladion returned with some snacks and food takeouts. He froze the moment he saw me in my new clothes as if he had never seen something horribly ugly before.

“Y-you looked...wow...” Gladion exclaimed, his eyes widened with surprise. I felt my rosy pale face blushing so hard that I became as red as someone with fever.

“There you go, Anabel. Have some meat lovers’ special.” Gladion said, trying to keep himself from blushing back at me as he handed me one of the food takeouts. “ Thanks...” I replied. Despite the fact that I enjoyed eating meat a lot, I was barely underweight.

All of a sudden, Guzma and Plumeria entered the motel room. “Hey! Please knock the door before entering, bosses!” Gladion shouted.

“Superior! Guzma! Why are you here?” I asked, my heart became faster, as if I had ran a marathon. “I had invited them when you are away.” Gladion told me. “After all, I knew that you wouldn’t sleep well without seeing them.”

We eventually ate our dinner as we shared a pack of cigarettes together. It felt so liberating for nicotine to be sucked into my lungs, burning my insides warm. As it was Gladion’s first time, it seemed so funny to see him coughing for oxygen. I enjoyed the meal a lot, and it was years since Gladion and I had a meal together...when I was still free from isolation and death threats...

I only managed to smoke one cigarette though...one was enough for me to feel relieved and not getting to be cloaked with the burning odor of ashes and cinders.

**10 00, Anabel’s pov.**

We had a bit of fun together, that we do not know that time had flew fast, like a shooting star. As Guzma and Plumeria had not planned to stay overnight, they were prepared to leave when some weird feelings crept up to my mind.

“Guzma...I wanted...to have sex with you...” I said loud, not realizing that the two of them had froze to my reaction.

“Anabel, are you serious?” Gladion questioned, I turned to face him, face redder than my blood.I froze, realizing how my careless words had brought me into sticky situations.

“Lil’ Bell, you are not kidding me, right?” Plumeria exclaimed. Her eyes wide open.

“S-sorry! I don’t mean that!” I squeaked. “I was just drunk...I must had drunk too much beer...”

“Lil’ Bell, I was thinking of the same thing too...”Guzma confessed, to all of our surprise.My face had flushed even redder. Everything had became awkward...all because of me...

“Ok then, I did have something to talk to Gladion too! So we’ll leave you two alone for now!” Plumeria said, as she and Gladion walked out of the motel room for some talks I had not known.

“Are you ready for it? Lil’ Bell? Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you. After all...” Guzma assured. “It was my first time, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Anabel losing her ability to touch humans
> 
> this is the first chapter where the abuses and R18 stuff begin! You know...this chapter also marks the beginning of Guzma x Anabel...for those who ship the pairing...
> 
> As always, don't forget to do anything to my fanfic. ;)


	8. Humiliated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel freaked out when her superior asked to do her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 here!
> 
> This chapter contained humiliation, with an element of pokespe involved ( The Lillie and Lusamine part where the latter had forcefully put her daughter in place)
> 
> I must had broke my own heart while doing this...but for a M rated, this is necessary. In fact, I'd be totally heartbroken if Anabel actually did cut her hair short...
> 
> Sorry to keep you guys waiting...enjoy!

**Three days later, Normal pov**

“I had something to tell you for a long time.” Plumeria asked.

Anabel was stroking her pokemon egg when she replied. “W-what is it?

“Lil’ Bell, Don’t you mind that I do your hair?”Plumeria requested.

When Anabel heard that, her traumatic memories returned into her mind, her head filled with needles trying to escape from her brain.

“Lil’ Bell! Are you okay?!” Plumeria shouted when she witness her best friend collapse onto her bed. “What’s wrong?!”

“N-no...” Anabel cried. “I-I don’t want to...Lusamine...I-I’m...” her head exploded with pain and trauma.

**Flashback, eight years ago, Anabel’s pov**

_I had never expected that Lusamine had been so cruel to me..._

_She had tried to hide it from my eyes, that I had believed that she was a nice and innocent person just like her husband..._

_I was treated like a normal kid by her at first...that she had brought me to places that I had never seen in Alola before...we had watched a few rounds of battle royal, played with makeup and dressing ups, where I always chose pants as I looked better with my neck-length hair and my flat chest._

_Those were the days I enjoyed the most...and my most vulnerable time...that I had forgotten what a cruel and sadistic person I had suspected..._

_It was one particular day when I had expected the least when I returned back to Aether Mansion after school. I had participated in a rough activity that had left a tear on a sleeve of my short sleeved shirt and was about to fix it when Lusamine appeared with a stern gaze in her eyes._

_“Dear, could you please come with me?” She told me coldly, grabbing my wrist so hard and tight that I could not struggle for a small bit. She dragged me to a secluded room, with a lot of hair styling stuff and some bottles of mysterious liquids I had never seen before._

_“Oh my...how ugly...” Lusamine told me as she seated me onto a chair facing large, shiny mirrors. “Sit.” She barked, despite me already seated._

_She gathered my short hair into a low ponytail with a rubber band before grabbing a scissors nearby and began cutting my hair right above the band. I tried to scream, however, I was too scared to even speak._

_I never realized that my tears had started to overflow from my eyes as I helplessly watched Lusamine chopping off my hair and further damaging it with more snipping and razors scraping through the bottom of my scalp brutally._

_“Please don’t cry!” Lusamine told me sternly and coldly, causing another chill to run down my spine. “You are going to make yourself uglier than you already are!” She scolded._

_I could not help crying as she brushed my newly shortened hair roughly with the sharp teeth of a plastic comb before applying a burning mixture right onto my scalp, bleaching my lilac hair white._

_She then pulled out a weird colorful clown like jumpsuit and... “Please change into this. You will not be wearing those ugly clothes ever again.” Lusamine requested. “I don’t want anything hideous to be near me, and I don’t want to see anything hideous, either.”_

_“Don’t you ever dare to embarrass me, you animal! ” She warned me._

_It was the very last time I had ever smiled or being called by my name..._

_The day after that, Kukui and Olivia had laughed at my new look and had taunted me. “Oh Emm Gee! You looked so hideous! ” Kukui told me. “ We shouldn’t had been friends with you, you looked so ridiculous!” Olivia added._

_The rest of my classmates, no, schoolmates, had also made fun of my new looks. “ Look! The ugly just got uglier!” Buzz said, before delivering a heavy punch to my face. Every single one around me only laughed, including teachers._

_From that day on, I became a laugh stock of my school. Besides Guzma, who seemed to took pity of me, everyone had begun to turn away from me..._

_And that was only the beginning of my nightmares...because my world had turned from paradise, to hell..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next : time skip to three months later
> 
> Pls don't forget to actually comment or gave kudos! I'll appreciate it!


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel's confession three months after the loss of her virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Here!
> 
> Once again, I had not resist the urge to type fanfics...
> 
> Don't worry that I would be gone until this Christmas...but I'll keep updating.
> 
> Thank you.

 

**Still flashback, Anabel's pov**

_"Lusamine...I-I am hurt..." I said._

_"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Lusamine replied coldly._

_"My classmate beat me...my face hurts..." I whined, soothing my assaulted cheek that had a punch delivered to me heavily. "He told me that I had gone uglier..."_

_Lusamine glared at me and scanned my horrible looks for a while before declaring "I assumed that you must be too fat, that you deserved to be beaten by your classmate."_

_I was shocked to tears when she made that statement. I had no idea that she would side with Buzz despite me doing nothing wrong._

_"Guards, throw that imbecile into the nearest prison cell you can find, and leave it alone for a month!" Lusamine commanded. "It deserved to be starved because I found it too fat to fit into our society!"_

_My eyes remained wide open. I realized that nothing would be the same anymore..._

_I was screwed...and it a slow and painful one._

**Flashback end, normal pov.**

"Oh my goodness! Lil' Bell!" Plumeria panicked, comforting a shivering Anabel as the latter was throwing up into a toilet bowl.

"What happened?" Guzma asked as he was concerned about Anabel.

"I don't know, but there seemed to be something horrible that Lusamine woman she mentioned must had done to her." Plumeria answered, grabbing Anabel's long locks gently. "Especially to her hair...because she had been like this since I had asked to do her hair..."

Guzma examined the ends of a few strands of Anabel's hair before realizing something. "What the fuck! So she is the classmate I had lost!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Plumeria asked.

"Until the day she was expelled from school, I could see some lilac in her hair that was dyed white back then." Guzma whispered to the admin. "I had never seen her smile ever since she first dyed her hair white...after her expulsion from school, I never smiled again until my runaway..." he added.

**Three months later, Anabel's pov.**

It had been a while since I lose my virginity...

And when my life had became normal again...

I had been sick for a few days from a dark memory I had apparently tried to forget...It seemed to be the source of my constant nightmares...

I had changed a lot from the past three months. I realized that I started to develop something that had I never felt. My once flat chest had grown some softness within three months, that seemed to had develop around my nipples. I felt some uncomfortable sensations inside my body since then...

The pokemon egg I had been carrying had hatched into an alolan vulpix that had sparkles all around it everywhere It go. It had a lilac tint that the others of its species had lacked. I had nicknamed it Lavender as it reminded me or lavender flowers...

I often take Lavender out for walks as I wanted to spend time getting to know its personality...even though I got myself soaked by rainwater more, I felt a lot better and happier.

It was when everything changed again, when I saved someone lying unconscious under a tree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 done.
> 
> Next chapter: The Aether foundation's plan to recapture Anabel
> 
> Chronologically: growing pains (chapter 11, the flashback portion)


	10. Dark secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aether foundation's dark secrect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 10 here!
> 
> this chapter will contain women stuff, so if your uncomfortable, please don't read this chapter
> 
> sometimes, watching the heavy rain outside reminded me of Anabel with the Po town music lingering around...I first felt it last early march when i had finished the UB quest...

**???, normal pov**

In Aether Paradise’s facility, a dark room, hidden from most of the employees and visitors, three people were secretly planning something. “Apparently, there are some rumors that the test subject and prisoner, 9931, were involved in team skull.” A cold feminine voice said.

“Madam President…just like your son, right?” a shy motherly voice replied.

“Yes, Wicke. I had already known about that thief!” the first woman, Lusamine answered. “We had managed to support team skull with the money to keep our business going!”

“What are we going to do? Get type: Null and Cosmog back with team skull’s help?” The other person, branch chief Faba asked. “There is more than that, sweetie. We also need that animal back! It is among the few people to have some weird energy and how dare that animal own pokemon to pass for a normal!!!” Lusamine snapped as she mentioned Anabel.

“It had destroyed my husband’s love of me, just like the thieves!!!” Lusamine shouted “President, now it’s not the time to get mad.” Wicke told her boss calmly. “Three months ago, I spotted someone suspicious in Konikoni city bouquet…her hair was lilac in color…”

“The next time you meet her, please collect a sample of her, be it a strand of hair or a drop of blood, understand?” Lusamine demanded as she handed out a tiny scissors and a Ziploc bag to her two subordinates each.

“Yes madam president!” the two subordinates echoed.

**Two days later, Anabel’s pov**

It was a very long walk from shady house to the end of the route; the rain was so heavy that I was drenched almost instantly the moment I stepped out of the shady house. I swore that I was going for a long and hot shower after I returned to my room, as I felt so filthy and heavy with rainwater soaking my hair and clothing entirely, not even sparing my underwear. It was a weird thing, however, that Lavender do not mind getting soaked like I do.

Even in weather like that, the rain had failed to stop us from doing graffiti and smoking. The route was guarded by a rundown police station that housed the island kahuna that used to be a part of international police and his many meowth. Even though he had not arrested any of us at all, we still had to avoid him as far as possible since they were annoying.

The route was one of the few resourceful places I had known…besides foraging for berries, we would usually hunt wild pokemon for food.

It was when I found an unconscious woman leaning against the berry tree. She had some puffy, dark magenta hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a pink turtleneck sweater and white tights, along with a pink cat eye glasses.

I found hard to carry her due to her curvy figure, although I managed to bring her into my room single handedly. My superiors were at Malie city doing some shopping.

After placing her onto my bed, I pulled out my spare clothes, panties, a baby blue towel and something that kept me clean and comfortable and rushed into the bedroom located in my room.

I had almost stained my white panties with my monthly blood; a bit relieved as I had already planned to change it anyway…the rainwater had drenched me all over so I might as well just change my clothes into a fresh clean set.

I turned on the tap after stripping myself naked completely…I had desired to soothe myself with warm water again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next: Anabel's worsening life under Lusamine's control
> 
> chronologically: ?
> 
> from this chapter, if chronologically appears, the next chapter will be what happened before Anabel joined team skull. By the way, the next chapter will feature the first damages Lusamine had inflicted on her...
> 
> Have a good valentine's day...everyone...
> 
> the chapter Anabel loses her virginity: chapter 7


	11. Growing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine's first damages to Anabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 here!
> 
> This chapter contained child abuse, if not comfortable please don't read this chapter.
> 
> In this story, Lusamine and Faba will not reform, and Anabel and Guzma will join the interpol in the end...just you let you know...after all this is an AU! and not the same universe as the games or anime...

**Normal pov**

“Please…get me out of here…” a crying Anabel begged as she shivered in the unfamiliar cold in the prison cell.

No one heard her desperate cries, however. Lusamine had her guards to leave her alone as soon as they threw her there.

It was two weeks since her classmate had punched her face, and all Anabel ate was a few spoons of gruel mixed with moldy oats. She had been brutally starved as Lusamime had claimed that she was too fat, even though Anabel was barely underweight and was still growing up.

Anabel had not talked to anyone, not even to Lusamine, as she was deliberately isolated by the Aether president’s wife and was locked up so that she could not leave.

Anabel missed the warmth of her fleece blanket and the comfort of her former friends. All of them except Guzma had turned their backs on her as soon as saw her new look, so she knew that they would had forgotten about her if she had ever returned to school.

She missed the gentle hugs of Professor Mohn, who had apparently lost contact with her without her notice. Anabel was feeling scared and sad as she was suddenly pulled out from her happy life by the wife of her guardian.

It was all of a sudden; when Lusamine had suddenly opened the tightly locked door that Anabel was separated from outside world with. Instead of feeling relieved, Anabel felt a surge of fear creeping out from her spine. The professor’s wife was holding a leather belt, in a menacing pose that Anabel knew what would happen to her.

“It’s been so long…I have been waiting to do this…” Lusamine sneered. “Animals like you really deserve this type of treatment…fufufu…” her emerald green eyes glimmered with evil; her smile had grown a bit wider.

Anabel’s scared lilac eyes widened. She tried to shield herself with her bony arms from the potential damage Lusamine would do to her. “No! Lusamine! No!” she pleaded, as if the statement was going to save her life.

Anabel felt the heavy impact of the leather impacting her fragile skin over and over again; she screamed out so loud that only enraged Lusamine and encouraged the latter to whip her harder.

The pain the abused thirteen-year-old felt was so large that she might as well be numb. Lusamine had decided that she needed more beatings so she whipped another area, this time focusing on her covered legs that were equally bony like her arms.

By the time Lusamine was done with Anabel, she remarked “You had stolen my husband’s heart, and yet you acted innocent. Hehehe…and this is just the beginning of you deserved life!”

Lusamine left the prison cell with the leather belt laughing in Anabel’s newfound misery and locked the door shut and tight.

A weakened and violated Anabel went limp from all the impact Lusamine inflicted on her. The cold air became colder as her skin became clammy from pain. Her lilac eyes filled with more tears than usual and the young teen knew that she would be living a hard life no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Anabel falling into Wicke's trick.
> 
> Chronologically: ?
> 
> the next few chronological chapters may contain mild sexual abuse and maybe rape...but Anabel will not be raped...don't worry, Anabel fans...


	12. An unexpected miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel was not expecting Wicke's true intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 here!
> 
> I hoped you'll enjoy this chapter like what you do with other chapters!
> 
> To be honest...my holidays was coming to an end...so I won't be posting as much in future...

**Shady house, normal pov**

When Anabel was taking a shower, she couldn’t help thinking of an incident that had made her broke down. She ran her delicate fingers through her scalp, feeling the healing roots of her hair that had been severely damaged by her time in prison. Ever since her escape from prison, she finally had time to grow her hair out.

She had not dyed or cut her hair since then. In fact, the trauma she had caused her to be afraid of going into salons ever again. Anabel had nightmares about getting haircuts, and razors shaving her scalp mercilessly that she was afraid of razors.

Anabel squeezed an amount of lavender scented shampoo and massaged her long lilac tresses gently. She squeezed her eyes shut, relieving the pains Lusamine had inflicted on her.

**Flashback to five days ago, normal pov.**

_“Mr Guzma, I need to talk to you about something.” Lusamine said._

_“Heh! What the fuck is it?” Guzma sneered, taking a puff of his cigarette._

_“I want you to find a girl named Lillie! She had run away from me three months ago and had stolen a pokemon from me!” the woman barked. “Once you or any of your cronies find her, please call me and send her to Aether paradise!”_

_“What pokemon did she fucking steal, eh?” Guzma asked, annoyed by Lusamine’s tone of speaking._

_“Hah! Don’t you know it? Its name is cosmog, a pokemon that looked like a purple cotton candy…” Lusamine described the pokemon._

_“Ok! Your boy has all on you!” Guzma snapped. “Your boy Guzma will tell team skull once you leave!”_

_“Good! I expect every single one of you to cooperate well…I have a reward, a good one, for all of you each!” Lusamine told him. “So you better complete the mission for me!”_

_Lusamine then left the shady house._

_Meanwhile, Plumeria and Anabel were having a chit chat session. “I had never expected that you had managed to defeat five trainers with just your weavile and vulpix!” Plumeria exclaimed as she watched Anabel smoking a cigarette. Anabel nodded as she sucked in nicotine and blew it out like bubbles._

_“With so much money, you can buy some jewelry!” Plumeria squealed at the twenty-one year old smoker. “No thanks superior, I don’t need any of them…” Anabel sighed, extinguishing her cigarette. “I’d rather save for my future…in case we were suddenly attacked and were robbed of everything we owned.”_

_Their chatting was interrupted by Guzma, who had barged into the master room. “Plums! We need to talk for a moment!” He called. “I’m coming!” Plumeria replied as she stood up and walked out of the room._

_“Lil’ Bell, that witch is gone now! You can relax!” Guzma assured his love before closing the door, leaving an isolated Anabel behind._

_Little did Guzma knew, his mention of Lusamine triggered Anabel’s memory of being brutally abused by the sadist woman whom she once trusted. Anabel let out a cry that had startled the two skull leaders._

_That night, Anabel cried so much that the two of them had to take turns comforting her until she fell asleep._

**Flashback end, normal pov**

Anabel wrapped the towel over her lilac locks as she put on her clothes and the sanitary pad in her pastel pink panties. She had felt so tired that she wanted to take a nap on her soft bed while she was showering.

She noticed that the woman she had saved was still asleep on her bed. Not wanting to disturb or touch her, Anabel put on her black buttoned gloves and jumped onto her bed. Very soon the lilac haired woman fell asleep and become unaware of what happened with the woman later.

Wicke, who had been pretending to sleep, got out of Anabel’s bed carefully, not wanting to disturb her slumber. She tiptoed into the bathroom Anabel had walked out from and begun to look for clues.

Despite Anabel taking a shower earlier, Wicke could not find a strand of her hair. However, there was something that caught the assistant branch chief of Aether foundation's eyes.

Wicke found a blood stained sanitary pad at the sink Anabel had accidentally left behind undisposed before she went to bed. ‘She must be having a period…’ the woman assumed as she carefully wrapped it up and stuff it into a Ziploc bag her boss had given her.

Before sneaking out of shady house, Wicke took a quick gaze at the sleeping young woman. Faint, visible scars littered all over Anabel’s arms and legs, a familiar shade of lilac in her long locks and the familiar face reminded Wicke of a certain prisoner Lusamine had almost killed.

‘She’s so beautiful…’ Wicke thought. ‘Why would my boss want to harm some angel like this…?’ she wondered as she made her way back to her workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Anabel woke up to realize that Wicke disappeared.


	13. Mirages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel was in an unexpected dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 here!
> 
> To warn you guys, this chapter will foreshadow someone's death and Anabel's suffering in future chapters. feel free to guess what happen.

**Anabel's dream, Anabel's pov**

_What is this place?_

_I had never been in such place before, not even in my dreams..._

_The wind was so strong that I could feel my hair flying, and my skirt was threatening to expose me to embarassment by the wind._

_The atmosphere was so warm...unlike the cold air I had felt in my previous dreams...I felt my feet buried into some warm sand slightly wet with water, a familiar scent lingered through the air..._

_In front of me was a familiar man...he looked like Gladion...only with him being fatter and his skin darker...he was wearing a straw hat...the hat I swore that i had seen before..._

_I looked down onto my own looks, only to realize that I was wearing a short, white sundress that I had never seen before. My hair was groomed into neat waves that seemed to be slightly shorter, although it remained very long that the ends almost touched the hems of the dress._

_I looked back up, only to see the man turned to face me as well...he was smiling...not the smile that scarred me, but the smile that kept me warm even on the inside._

" _Hey my little angel! It's good to see you again!" The man exclaimed. I was shocked when he told me that._

_I don't know his name, but somehow, he reminded me of the man that had took care of me before I broke. He looked as if we had never seen each other for a very long time._

" _I am glad to hear that you had made it! Look at you! You had grown a lot more beautiful than when I last saw you!" The man said, his smile remained on his face._

_I found no words to say, but I did look down at my appearance once again. I noticed that all the scars that had been deeply craved onto my skin had disappeared, the bleached ends of my long hair was lilac in color, without any split ends or any spots of white. I felt some of my hair sweeping my eyebrows as if I had bangs despite my hair completely down..._

" _Do you like your looks?" the man asked. "I really like it, after your decision to join international police! Sigh~ If only my late assistant can get to see your new looks..."_

**Reality, normal pov**

A loud thunder cut Anabel's dream short as the sound pierced her eardrums. Anabel jumped up from the positon she was at during her sleep when she realized that the woman she rescued had disappeared.

Anabel's heart beat faster as she felt worried about the woman. She had neither knew her name or even talk to her. She sat on the bed, dumbfolded.

"Vulpix?" Lavender hopped onto its trainer's bed, curious about Anabel. 'was it a part of my dream after all?' Anabel thought as her pale skin shuddered with cold.

She was also surprised, that for the first time in years, she did not have the same nightmares. Anabel smiled, feeling relieved that she was close to her full recovery.

**Meanwhile, at Aether Hell.**

"Madam Lusamine! I have an evidence of the person you wanted!" Wicke exclaimed, handing Lusamine the blood stained sanitary pad.

"That's gross, but thank you. I'll get the scientists to do DNA tests now!" Lusamine thanked Wicke. "Where was it located?" "It is in the shady mansion of Po town. So far, it had done nothing bad to me."

"You are lucky. Because that monster will try to destroy you If you are not careful." Lusamine snarled. "If that monster happened to be the Animal that had ran away from me, I want you to get it back! Because I will be going to kill it for good this time!"

Wicke's eyes widened when she realized that she must betray the kindhearted woman. She recalled one of her ex-colleauge, Professor Brunet, had been fired as she had defended one of Lusamine's daughter from her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 done!
> 
> next: Anabel was stuck in a situation that brought her into trouble.
> 
> Chronologically:?
> 
> Feeling Anabel today...


	14. The mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel got into trouble and got her fate sealed for nothing wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 here!
> 
> This one contains physical assault and animal abuses.

**_Entry 2_ **

_We used a new medicine on subject 9931. The medicine we used is similar to the blood boosting prototype, except that this drug boost the ability of red blood cells to carry about twice the haemoglobin it normally carried._

_Unlike the last experiment, this experiment is more successful and 9931 did not bleed out like last time! It remained fine and healthy! Madam Prez had decided to give us days off because of the successful execution of this experiment!_

* * *

 

**Anabel's pov, 8 years ago**

My life had become a living hell.

Ever since my imprisonment, my school performance had worsened drastically. I had failed all my tests badly, my classmates had become my new enemies, and my last pokemon, an old espeon I had caught recently, had been diagnosed with a terminal disease I had never known.

My pocket money was reduced from a thousand bucks to none, as a result, I could not buy anything anymore. Lusamine had me not to wear anything other than the confusing jumpsuit or else I would be brutally beaten. I was not to eat with anyone at all, for she claimed that I will only hurt them when they were near me.

I was never allowed to go any shopping after school, instead, she always fetch me home after school. Besides lacking any money, I did not have any friends to walk with. There were times that I tried to talk to people in my school, but they either ignored or claimed me that I deserved that sort of treatment.

The only person that remained friendly with me was Guzma. He, too, was an outcast in the school. He had always listened to my stories and was the only person that made my life tolerable.

Sadly, after a certain incident, I had never seen him again…because of something I had never done…

It was a rainy day, my class had a tournament on the last period of that day, despite using just two pokemon, Buzz managed to win all of us and was rewarded a soothe bell. Despite that, he remained angry, especially towards his two pokemon he used, which was the sneasel I befriended and a bagon that he had owned since his arrival in school.

After school, as I waited for my terrible guardian, I heard a pokemon's cry. I turned my head and saw him abusing the two of them. "You retarded female sneasel and weak bagon! I used you two only for a useless thing? Shame of the two of you!"

I approached towards Buzz and try to figure out what happened, however, he glared at me with his ruby eyes the moment he heard my footsteps. "It's you the idiotic bastard again! Heh, you are worthless, just like those weaklings!" He snarled.

"Gon!" The bagon cried when his trained gave him another kick. "Listen well the two of you weak-asses! From now on you are not my pokemon!" The boy shouted.

"Excuse me, you had won the tournament just with them!" I shouted at him. "Oh really? I won this tournament just for this useless item? Hah, you can take it!" He retorted, throwing the soothe bell onto my forehead.

The impact was nothing compared to the beatings Lusamine had done to me… he ran back to school immediately after that.

"Are you okay, you two?" I asked the two abandoned pokemon after picking up the soothe bell. "Snea…" the sneasel squealed. I could sense that despite being her trainer's nemesis, she thought that I was way nicer than Buzz. I gave the pokemon the soothe bell when I heard someone shouting "There she is! She had stolen two of my pokemon and soothe bell! Go get her!"

I realized that the person was none other than Buzz. Due to his popularity, almost everyone in the school would believe him no matter what.

I was screwed…

**An hour later, normal pov.**

The rain had turned heavier as the sky was darkened by sorrows and fear. Anabel sat on a stool outside the principal's office while waiting for Lusamine and the headmaster, Samson Oak's conversation to end. After Buzz reported her for something she had not done, Principal Oak called her guardian to have a session in the office.

Due to her life being controlled by Lusamine, she could not go to school as much as Lusamine and her men would conduct cruel experiments on her. There were times that she went absent for so long that the school staff had to call Lusamine to send her to school.

"I am sorry if I can't help you…" Guzma told Anabel. "I had saw what happened, but Buzz was too popular that no one believed me…" he cried.

"It's okay…" Anabel replied. "There is nothing I can do…" she let out a sigh of helplessness.

"I'll tell Samson the truth tomorrow, don't worry!" Guzma assured.

Suddenly, the door opened and the principal, who was still angry, ordered "Anabel, will you please come into the office?"

"See you Guzma." Anabel wept, waving the boy goodbye as she followed the principal into his office.

"After breaking lots of school rules, I had decided to do something I had never done before!" Samson Oak told Anabel sternly.

"Professor…please…I did nothing wrong…" Anabel pleaded as tears crept out of her eyes.

"And with your guardian's request, you are permanently expelled from school!" He announced.

Anabel's eyes went wide open. Her life hit a new low as she realized that she had lost her only means to escape from Lusamine or her men's glares.

Her fate was sealed.

**Few hours later...**

After being taken back to the Aether Paradise, Lusamine sighed in relief as she finally succeeded to cut her new test subject from the outside world for good. Anabel hung her head low, realizing that her life would see better days.

"Hand me all your pokemon and your trainer card!" Lusamine demanded at the young teen. Anabel reluctant did what the older woman requested, in fear of being tortured once again.

Lusamine glared at the trainer's license for a short moment before snapping the card into half and throwing the pieces onto the ground. Her heels then smashed the card into tinier pieces, so that the license would not be restored. Anabel watched in terror as her rights to battle, to leave the region and possibly her right to own pokemon was destroyed in front of her eyes. "From now on...you are my property, pet and trash!" Lusamine smirked at the teen, having ensured that the card would never be recovered.

Anabel fell to her bony knees, eyes welled with the recurring tears as she realised there was absolutely nothing she could do anymore. Despair ganged up on her like lions about to attack a vulnerable deer. "Guards, remove the clothes from that pest!" Lusamine commanded.

"W-what?" the former tomboy cried when the guards grabbed her bony arms. "N-no! I did nothing wrong! Let me go! Please! N-"

She was interrupted by an injection with a mysterious drug she had no idea of. Her pleas were of course, not answered, making all the efforts gone to waste.

The drug repressed Anabel's attempts of escape or even struggle when the Aether employees forcefully stripped her naked. The lilac skirt came first, followed by the dark violet jumpsuit in a mint condition. Lusamine announced coldly. "From this moment onward, your name is 9931, test subject No.9931!" "You monster! My name is A—" The teen protested only to be slapped by the tall blonde. "Silence! You are the real monster here! As your legal guardian, I have every right to change your name and decide your fate!" Lusamine yelled at the prisoner and pulled out a choker collar, equipped with a name tag with the said numbers engraved on it.

"From now on..." Lusamine declared. "Anabel Magenta no longer exists!" a thunder crash boomed from afar, signalling the beginning of a nightmare...

The one Anabel had to suffer all alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 done!
> 
> next: Anabel decided to go for a meal
> 
> Chronologically: Mysterious Glimmers (Chapter 17)


	15. getting hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel decided to go for a meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 15 here!
> 
> For anyone wondering, there is implied rape and abuses here...
> 
> I am quite disappointed that I had not received any reviews or favs of anything...perhaps that you must be too shy...

**Five days later, normal pov**

"I am sorry about your plight…" Guzma said.

Anabel nodded her head as she took a sip of a beer can. She was unable to recognize her only friend until three months ago and she could not believe that she had gave him her virginity.

"Guzma, it's okay." Anabel assured. "By the way, how was that son of a bitch doing?" she asked.

"We managed to graduate a week after your expulsion…I told the headmaster the truth…to my surprise, he did believe what I said." Guzma sighed. "However, by then, it was too late…he could not contact Lusamine at all…despite the fact that she was still present in Alola."

Anabel went silent. She could hardly remember anything after Lusamine took over her and she had no idea what happened to her that left her left calf permanently broken. "There were rumors that he was working with Aether foundation as a regular employee that was responsible for conducting experiments right after his graduation." Guzma said. "He had managed to be in a relationship with Plums until she decided to move to Po town over here. He got so pissed off that he threatened to kill everyone around her."

"This must be terrible…" Anabel muttered, replied by Guzma, who nodded his head. "I really want to join the Interpol…but judging from my state…I doubt that it would ever happen…" Anabel sighed.

"I will support your opinion Lil' Bell. If you make it, it'd not be a problem if I, too, joined Interpol." Guzma exclaimed. Anabel smiled at his remark, feeling a bit better.

"I am hungry right now…I'd love to go to a restaurant for a meal…" Anabel said. "Do you mind joining me?" she asked.

"I had work to do…sorry, but I'll be available another time." Guzma replied. "You can go off of your own…after all, you could pass for an alolan citizen."

"T-thanks!" Anabel thanked him as she proceeded to change her clothes into an appropriate outfit for lunch, taking a wad of cash, a lighter and a few cigarettes out of a pack. She chucked her stuff into the bag she had carried to her previous journey along with her ultra-balls and hurried to Maile city.

**Malie restaurant, Lillie's pov**

I can't believe that I had made this far…

Ever since I ran away with Nebby, I had never felt so insecure and scared…I was so scared of both my mother's employees and the members of a local gang known as team skull…

I was free of all the pain I had gone through…with something thrusted into me repeatedly…being punished by mother for doing things I wanted…

Brunet-sama had sacrificed her job for the sake of my safety…and that I felt grateful for her…if not for her, I'd stayed hopeless and vulnerable…

Since then, I had caught a white vulpix nicknamed snowy and a magmar I nicknamed flamey…they were my pokemon that would protect me from harm and future abuses I would ever suffer…

It was also when I met my human friends…a boy named Hau and a mysterious, rich person whom I called 'Stars'…there were rumors that Stars was related to one of the scientists named Buzz...despite a huge difference of personalities...

I thought of my horrible past whenever I ate anything...ever since big brother ran away, I missed all the time I had with him...such as unauthorized supper he secrectly gave me before bedtimes...

The only person that truly cared for me other that big brother was one of mother's assistants named Wicke...she managed to promote from a mere employee to mother's top employee within eight years due to her great performance...

Wicke had often told us a story of a certain monster...a humanoid that resembled a pokemon I had never knew...she had mentioned that the monster used to be a beautiful and innocent child until Mother had made it what it was...and it escaped at the very brink of its death with the help of father...she described it as a very malnourished and maltreated teenager that went rotten ugly by the iron fists of mother's men and their constant abuses...

After big brother left two years ago, mother had took a closer eye on me as I suffered all alone...Despite the fact that mother had entrusted Wicke to look after us to prevent our escape, without her, I would still be suffering back at Aether paradise there...

" Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" a sweet gentle voice asked.

The soothing words broke me out of my thoughts as my eyes met someone familiar. The person looked so petite, with her small breasts and her small curves...she was holding a vulpix that seemed similar to mine, except that it was a shiny and a black ribbon with a soothe bell was tied onto its neck loosely. Her hair looked like a large chunk of purple cotton candy, with fluffy bangs and wavy curls at the tips of her long hair. Her skin looked as white as snow, as if she had never went out for her whole life.

" Yeah, sure...you can sit here..." I replied, despite my promise to wait for my friends' arrivals so that we could have a meal together...

" Thank you!" the girl replied as she sat on the seat right next to me. I felt a surge of fear overcoming me as I shierked at the shiny vulpix held on her hands. "P-put that pokemon away from me!" I screamed.

" Wait...are you lillie?" the girl asked, I nodded my head violently.

" Don't be afraid...I knew what you had felt..." The older girl told me. " You see...I can neither touch pokemon nor humans like you without being covered with clothes..." She said.

"N-name?" I asked frantically.

"Anabel." The girl replied as she smiled slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 done
> 
> next: Anabel and Lillie went for a meal with Hau and the future Alolan champion
> 
> Stars is named after pokemon stars, a pokemon usum mod hack, while Buzz is named after buzzwole. That would be one point you readers would want to know...


	16. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabel and Lillie went for a meal with Hau and the future Alolan champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 here!
> 
> Sorry for the long delay...but don't worry I won't be discontinuing this fanfic no matter what...
> 
> I seemed to had lose a bit interest in writing this fanfic, but then, I still want you readers to see my works!

**Malie restaurant, Lillie's pov**

"Anabel." The girl replied as she smiled slightly.

"H-how did you know me?!" I screamed. "I learned it from you brother gladion..." She replied clamly.

"Oh Lillie! We had arr-Who the fuck is that unicorn cosplayer?" Hau shrieked when he arrived with stars into the resturant.

Anabel was surprised by Hau and Stars' sudden arrival. Her grip on the Vulpix became tighter as she was disoriented by their appearence.

"You looked a bit familiar..." Stars said. "If my brother had seen you, I bet that he may-"

"Stars! Now it is not the time to say such things!" I interuppted while Anabel remained silent staring at the two of them.

"The fuck is going on?" Anabel asked.

"N-nothing lady! Is it me or you are from apart of team skull?" Hau replied and asked Anabel back.

Anabel nodded in acknowledgement, her grip on the vulpix grew even tighter as she became insecure. "Hau, if she could neither touch pokemon or human, I don't think she could harm anyone!" I retorted.

We then ordered our meals before chatting a little bit more...I was then when I realized that Anabel had met Wicke. "I don't really know her much...but I could recognize her glasses somewhere..." Anabel said. "It reminded me of something that I could not remember...something that caused my fear..."

**Aether Labs, Normal pov**

"Madam president! I had the DNA test results!" A scientist said as he rushed to Lusamine.

"Who was the person you found from the disgusting blood?" Lusamine demanded.

"It's hard to believe as the person was none other than one of the Hoenn-Kanto battle frontier brains, Salon Maiden Anabel!" the scientist screamed.

"Salon Maiden Anabel? Someone who never exsit?" Lusamine chuckled. "Oh my goodness you must be crazy!" Apparently, Lusamine had already known that Anabel was fired from battle frontier within a year of her employment despite being only ten all those times, for unknown reasons that had severly damaged the reputation of the frontier.

"No I'm not fucking crazy! It's the child your husband took home behind your back ten years ago!" The scientist shouted.

"So...it is the beast that had gone missing..." Lusamine became serious all of a sudden.

"Oh yes, the blood showed that the arua had stayed for over five years!" He added.

"Wicke! Faba!" Lusamine ordered, "we had something to talk about!" "Yes Madam!" The two branch cheives responded.

"The DNA of the blood confirmed that Prisoner 9931 is still in Alola!" Lusamine told them. "Which will mean that the search of it will be way easier than we thought!"

"Which mean that Mr Guzma must pay for hiding that animal, right?" Faba asked.

"Yes, we will carry on our plan once the white hat whore is brought before us!" Lusamine laughed.

**Malie's sushi high roller, Lillie's pov.**

After eating our individual set meals, mine being Geisha set, Hau and Anabel's being Samurai and Stars' being Ron in set, I noticed that Hau had been staring at Anabel's shoulders. "What happened to you young woman? Your scars looked similar to Lillie's..." "Hau! Don't be fucking sensitive towards other people! She may had gone through a lot like me!" I scolded.

"I wondered who will pay for the bill though?" Stars asked "I'll pay for the bill." Anabel replied before going to the counter to buy bill. "You guys can go off now~" She chirped for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 done!
> 
> Next: Some worker of Aether foundation had decided to get Mohn to speak to Anabel.
> 
> Chronologically: ?
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is quite shorter than usual...


	17. Mysterious Glimmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some worker of Aether foundation had decided to get Mohn to speak to Anabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 here!
> 
> The second chapter of today, enjoy!
> 
> This chapter may contain tear jerking moments...so if you don't want to cry please avoid reading this chapter!

**Aether boathouse, normal pov**

Ever since Lusamine took Anabel in her wing, she had returned the boathouse to its original owner, her new employee Wicke.

It had been half a year since then, when Wicke found an unopened box of a electronic device. Apparently, the box had been written words 'Dear Anabel, if you want to talk to me, please press the button on this device, love Mohn.'

Wicke opened the box, realizing that there was a silver earpiece device contained inside it. There was a jade green button that was apparently valuable. "What is this..." Wicke muttered as she popped the earpiece into her left ear and clicked the button.

Almost instantly, a nearby desk laptop's screen popped up, showing a live stream of Mohn who was excited to see Anabel only to be shocked that Wicke was near the scene instead. "Hello?" Wicke said as she was apparently shocked.

"Wicke? Why are you here?" Mohn asked. "I thought that Anabel had lived in that place!"

"Oh it's you boss..." Wicke replied in slight fear. "You see, after you left to Sinnoh for some work, Lusamine had took your ward in..."

"W-what?" Mohn gasped. "How could she do that!? Anabel's life can be in danger!" "I'm afraid that those things already happened...four months ago, your ward was expelled from the school for breaking school rules Lusamine forced her to do...right now she's completely isolated in somewhere in the headquaters of HQ...and she had never been treated well..."Wicke admitted.

"Ok! I'll complete my current research as soon as possible! Please give that device to Anabel the next time you see her! This is my orders!" Mohn ordered Wicke. "Please ignore my wife about this!"

**Aether Prison, normal pov**

In one of the most isolated prison cells, a brutally battered child was crying alone against the cold walls of the cell. Its left calf was in an unsightly state due to the constant beatings. The once colorful and confusing loose jumpsuit had been damaged by blood stains and holes inflicted by tortures. The child's hair went brittle due to constant bleaching to the roots, starvation and forced perming.

The condition of the child had worsened since its last time in outside world. It was no longer properly fed, resulting in all its fats being used up without any trace. Its monthly periods that had only started right before its 13th birthday had stopped, rendering it sterile. Its voice remained despite it being weaker due to the sorrows it had experienced.

The prison was out of bounds to any unauthorized person, even if that person was directly related to President Lusamine. Measures had even been taken to prevent anyone from even touching the child.

One night, during the rare feeding sessions, Lusamine had ordered Wicke to feed Anabel with a tiny bowl of gruel without any spoons to scoop up. Wicke had been prepared to give the device meant for the child instructed by Mohn behind his wife's back, carefully holding the cold bowl of gruel in her hands, Wicke hid the device into her sweatshirt to avoid dectection.

When Wicke walked into the prison cell, she placed the bowl onto a spot nearby before examine the broken state of Anabel. ' _According to Madam Prez, this is your natural state that lives in sorrows and misery, eh?_ ' she thought to Anabel as the latter crawled onto the bowl of gruel and began to lap it up.

' _Poor little kid...you must had been lonely..._ ' Wicke thought as she pulled the earpiece device and gently place it onto another spot of the cell, near a mouse hole that was devoid of life, just like anything within the Aether facility.

After finishing eating the bowl of cold moldy gruel, Anabel crawled back into a corner of the cell, feeling depressed and hopeless of her situation. "Don't forget to press the button..." Wicke whispered to Anabel before collecting the bowl and left the cell.

Anabel could hear the whisper due to the endless silence in the prison environment. A few moments after Wicke left the cell, Anabel grabbed the device carefully and inserted it into her left ear clicking the green button. "Hello, little lilacs, how are you?" a familiar greeting echoed into her ears.

Anabel froze for a moment, she was terrified as Lusamine would came and drag her for extra beatings that she had already experienced.

"Help me...please take me away..." Anabel cried, her lilac eyes shimmered with fear while her fists was clenched tightly.

"Please hold on...I'll be here to liberate you as soon as possible..." Mohn assured. "You will make it out alive, I promise."

"I want to die!" Anabel pleaded. "I don't belong in this world because I am too ugly and fat for this!"

"No, you will not!" Mohn told Anabel off sternly. "No matter how ugly you think on the outside, you will alyas be beautiful on the inside no matter what!"

Anabel froze, her pale face that had went red from crying, as she she had been given a heavy slap. "Are you sure that you would make it?" The broken kid asked, feeling very uncertain. "I will return and save you from this hell, be brave." Mohn assured before hanging up.

Anabel pulled the earpiece out from her ears and gently slid it into the sterile mouse hole, feeling a bit relieved as she managed to talk to Mohn about her plight.

The broken maiden had not smiled a bit. Until Mohn kept his promise, she knew that her life would remain in eternal damnation even after her very last breath and heartbeats, even after her death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 done!
> 
> next: ?
> 
> Chronologically: ?
> 
> The earpiece in this chapter is based off the earpiece Anabel wore during the UB quest in pokemon sun and moon, I had even mistook it as an earring at first glance! That kinda reminded me of Jessie's green ones...


	18. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 here!
> 
> Sorry for being inactive...I had been writing other fanfics lately...

**Bored**

**Anabel's pov**

After paying the bill, we went our seperate ways. Stars, Hau and Lillie had decided to go to what they called 'the island challenge' ...

As for me, I had decided to go to the Malie library instead...apparently, I had been interested in cooking a few simple meals...as I had never done such before, I had decided to learn how to prepare them.

After copying a few recipes, I got bored once again, stuffing the copied versions of the recipes of the food I enjoyed eating and pulling out my cigarettes and my lighter, I walked to Malie garden with Lavender in my bony arms.

The weather was hot, that I felt like eating cold desserts. I sucked the cigarettes in as I watched the blue, clear skies filled with floating white cotton candies...the warm rays of the midday sun soothed my sensitive skin...that made me relax and wished that the weather at my home was like that...

I bought myself a few frozen malasadas filled with ice cream before sharing some with Lavender. The sweet pieces of malasadas dissolved in me as I took the bite sized delights and popped them into my mouth. Lavender seemed to enjoy the food a lot, to my surprise.

Lately, I felt something wrong with myself...that made me embarassed when I was in my white top...something...with my chest, that made me hug my bag as if it was an instinct...

After finished with the cold malasadas, I stuffed Lavender into my bag before walking back to my home...

**An hour later, Aether house route 15**

"My yungoos..." a female preschooler cried. "We can't forgive this!" Acerola snapped. "Goddamn it! Those numbskulls actually did something clever for once!"

"What's going on?" Stars asked, unaware of the situation. "Just now, when you were participating in trial, those bastards from team skulls barged into this aether house and swiped the yungoos from Luna!" Hau shouted.

"If you want to get it back ,you must go to Po town alone! That's what they said!" He continued. "You, Stars, you!"

"There are rumors that Team Skull had taken over Po town, which is basically their private playground currently!" Acerola said. "If you are going, I've a map for you. This might be able to get you to Po Town."

"H-here...Take this..." Luna handed a rare candy to Stars. "Just...just get my Yungoos back for me!" She sniffed.

"I promise, I will. Thank you." Stars thanked Luna. "I'm gonna kick those fucker ass hard!" "Please mind your language with children here, kid!" Acerola scolded.

**Meanwhile, Po town.**

After going back home and switched to her usual outfit, Anabel met up with Plumeria and three of her favorite grunts—Zipp, Tupp and Rapp. The lilac haired enforcer noticed that Zipp's fat porky arms had held a terrified, struggling Yungoos.

Plumeria glared at Anabel's looks before smiling for a little. "You looked okay...we had someone to deal with after he or she entered this town!" Anabel nodded her head in adknowledgement.

"Zipp, lead her to our boss's room! Rapp, Tupp, wait outside until the person named 'Stars' get in!" Plumeria commanded. "Lil' Bell, if anything happened to me, don't save me! Get everyone to safety if necessary! Understand?" "Yes superior."Anabel replied.

"Don't call me that! Umm...only call me that in crisis, Okay?" Plumeria said before leaving with Tupp and Rapp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 done!
> 
> Next: Stars' suicide mission at Po Town
> 
> OC: Stars Ultra
> 
> Age: 11
> 
> Appearance: Long wavy butter blonde hair tied in high pigtails, aqua blue eyes(Without contacts), Pale skin, a surfing tank and frayed Denim shorts
> 
> Pokemon: Litten(Male), Mimikyu(Male), Sandshrew(Female), Poipole
> 
> Character: Unlike Buzz, Stars is way kinder and with worse reputation, ironically. Despite with good Character, Stars was still 'the ultimate disgrace' of her family. Apparently, her mother, the scratch cat girl of Kanto, had a hard time dealing with her husband and her five sons, so she cheated on him and that's how Stars came.


	19. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars' ambush at Po town

**Ambushed**

**Po town, few hours later…**

After Stars defeated a few team skull grunts, another endless wave of grunts exploded from another house nearby. Good thing for her, she managed to rush into the entrance of the shady house and locked the door from outside.

When Stars scanned the interior of the empty-like house, she smelt a weird scent that seemed to be cigarette smoke and flowers combined.

**Meanwhile, at route 15**

“You numbskulls again?” Acerola screamed. “What do you want this time?”

“We are looking for a certain girl!!!” Plumeria barked. “The one with pokemon!”

“Please…no…not me…” Luna cried. “Not you…we mean the one with the big white hat!!!” Rapp faceplamed.

“I’ve got her!” Tupp yelled, grabbing Lillie’s bony arms, causing the latter to scream in pain. “Let’s report to our boss and send her to Ae—“ “Now it’s not the fucking time to mess around! I’ll get the ‘cosmog’ and get the fuck out of here! Our admin’ll fight for us!!!”

Despite Hau and Acerola’s maximum efforts, the three skull members managed to get away with Lillie and Nebby. “Lillie…no…” Hau cried. “Her pokemon’ll be condemned…”

Acerola found a poke ball that had been accidentally dropped during the fight. “this is one of her pokemon…” Acerola gluped, letting out the pokemon that revealed to be a alolan vulpix.

**Back to Po Town**

“I wondered what is that Anabel kid’s favorite drink.” One of the female grunts asked her friend, also named grunt. “Tapu Cocoa! You dummy! Don’t you know that?! If not for that particular drink, she would not had survived!” the second female grunt scolded.

That’s it, the final answer, Anabel’s favorite drink is Tapu Cocoa…

“Don’t you think that our boss had risked his life for that Lusamine bitch?” the first grunt asked. The second grunt nodded her head in agreement, saying “You mean ours? Oh come on Grunt! One more glance and we are going to hell! There are rumors that Lusamine would had slaughtered that Anabel if not for someone we had never knew!”

Stars ran out the room and saw a male grunt waiting at the outside of the balcony. He demanded “Yo! Kid, in order to get to our boss, you must answer our quiz of the month! Let’s get started!”

“This Quiz is about Anabel!” The grunt said. “What’s her favorite pokemon? Espeon, Vulpix or Mismagius?” “Espeon.” Stars responded.

The grunt asked once again. “Her favorite move? Physic, healing wish or Disarming voice?” “Healing wish.” Stars replied.

"Are you fucking sure that you had answered correctly?" the grunt asked.

"No" Stars replied.

"This proves that you are indeed one of us! Now get in through!" The Grunt got out of the trainer's way and let a way for her.


	20. Vs! Anabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only battle scene in this fanfic! Cos I suck at battles...

When Stars got through the hallway, she saw two unusually painted doors. In front of the hallway directly lead to Guzma’s room, while the door beside it seemed to remind Stars of someone she had just met.

She had just battled one last grunt at the balcony outside. So she pulled out a few berries and full heals and fed them onto her pokemon. Taking a deep breath, Stars walked towards the door in front and opened it.

To Stars’ surprise, Guzma was absent. Instead, it was Anabel and another male grunt beside her. The grunt was guarding a terrified Yungoos, his fat body scared the small, skinny pokemon and his dark curly hair contrasted with Anabel’s shiny lilac hair.

“Let go of that pokemon!” Stars commanded. Immediately, Anabel told the grunt. “Zipp let it go and get the fuck out of here! This is none of your business now.”

Stars then shouted. “So it’s you Miss Coward!” Anabel watched as the yungoos hurried to Star’s leg and Zipp rushing out of the room.

“I may be unable to touch pokemon with my bare skin.” Anabel sneered. “But with my gloves, I can!”

Stars stood rooted to the ground since she could not believe that Anabel had betrayed her. She noticed that the skull enforcer wore different clothes. Anabel was wearing a black hoodie that looked similar to the grunts; she was also wearing a black miniskirt that showed most of her skinny thighs that were covered by black stockings.

“Go Kyuki!” Stars commanded, throwing a poke ball that revealed a mimikyu. Anabel then threw a pokeball of her own, revealing her weavile.

Stars noticed that the feather of the opposing pokemon was short. It reminded her of a sneasel that her brother used to own before he discovered its gender. From the feather, Stars figured out that the weavile was a female, perfect for Kyuki’s attract.

“Attract!” Stars commanded Kyuki. Pink hearts began to surround from the mimic pokemon and flew to the sharp claw pokemon, infatuating her. Anabel began to feel a stinging pain in her head, it reminded of the incident that separated her from the outside world until her blackout.

Since Kyuki was at a type advantage to the weavlie, he managed to defeat the pokemon after two more turns. “It’s okay…you had done well…” Anabel muttered as she recalled her fallen pokemon and pulled out a second poke ball.

The next pokémon Anabel sent out was a snorlax. However, as the snorlax was a male, Kyuki’s attract failed.

The battle between the two girls continued. Kyuki fainted himself with curse, with all of Stars’ pokemon defeated to her last pokemon with the rest of Anabel’s pokemon. By the time all of the skull enforcer’s pokemon were defeated, Stars was down to her final pokemon, which was a mysterious pokemon known as poipole.

Suddenly, an unusually colored alolan vulpix ran into the throne room. Stars recognized the fox pokemon as the one Anabel had brought into the sushi high roller with. “Attack…that…” The enforcer groaned in agony, her hands on her head.

The battle continued on. After an intense battle, poipole stood victorious even though it was barely conscious. Suddenly, Anabel cried. “Why must this happen?! Why why why?!”

Stars was not startled as she was already used to such complains. As she won the battle, she took a large sum of money and a buginium Z from Anabel. Suddenly, Luna busted into the throne room and yelled. “Something happened at our home! Please help us!”

“Yungoos!” the freed pokemon cried when it saw its trainer. “I’m glad you are safe and sound…let’s not separate ever again!” Luna said, hugging it.

Anabel watched the tearful reunion between the preschooler and her Yungoos before pulling out what was left of her money. “Take it little girl…I am sorry that I did not know about this…”

Stars snatched the wad of cash and handed it to Luna. “If I found you doing such things again, I’ll tear the skull pendant out of your goddamn throat!” The island challenger warned Anabel before rushing off with Luna.

Anabel could not believe that she lost to a young trainer so badly. She had lost all of money she had on hand and was once again broken. It was a good thing that she did not spend her money on unnecessary items as she still had a few meals worth of cash.

**Meanwhile, at Aether paradise**

“Lady Lusamine, I had your Lillie and cosmog here!” Guzma yelled as he handed Lusamine Lillie, who was bound and gagged.

“Ah, finally! My little nihilego~” Lusamine laughed menacingly. “One down!”

“I told you I’m your daughter and not your ultra beast at all!” Lillie croaked when Guzma removed the gag from her.

“Guards, search her bag! Check for anything unauthorized and destroy them!” The president barked, ignoring her daughter.

Two aether employees, a male and a female, searched the bag thoroughly and found two poke balls containing a magmar and a slowpoke respectively. They also found a few books, empty pokeballs and a dozen max repels.

“Madam, these are the pokemon we found! And the max repels smelt awful!” one of the employees held her nose while fanning the horrible odor away.

Lusamine then ordered. “Since she dared to own pokemon without my permission, throw her into my room! I’ll deal with her later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Anabel getting caught by Lusamine
> 
> Chronologically: Chapter 22
> 
> Don't forget to actually comment, leave kudos or bookmark it...I am so lonely here...


	21. Trapped in darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 here!
> 
> This chapter is the where things is getting interesting! Umm...it is still ridiculously short though...

**Trapped in darkness**

**Scientist's report**

_We used a new type of drug that buzz claimed that inhibit sex hormones of pokemon and humans of both genders and even the genderless ones! We injected a dose on subject 9931 a few days ago and I must say it worked! The subject's uterine lining shed immediately and did not thicken for days, as if we managed to restart the subject's menstrual cycle! Unfortunately, I doubt there's a cure for such from the drug's toxicity..._

**Aether Prison**

After months of traumatizing and ruthless experiments, Anabel began to show signs of breaking. Not only was Lusamine ignorant to her condition, but also abused her everyday.

Every night, Anabel cried in hopeless silence...because a single whisper was all it takes for a night shift guard to call Lusamine to silence her...therefore, she had to wait until Lusamine and the entire family to fall deep asleep before she felt safe to contact Mohn.

One night, the midnight sky was lit up with full moon, rays of moonlight shined into the prison cell. Anabel was afraid to sleep as usual, as Lusamine would come down anytime to check on the prisoners like her.

Every day for months, Anabel managed to contact with Mohn and tell him everything she suffered. She made him promise not to tell Lusamine what happened and always tell him about the sufferings she had endured.

"Professor...I-I don't think Lillie or Gladion are happy here..." Anabel whispered. Mohn gulped in worry before replying "I am sorry about your espeon and Alakazam...I'll get you an another one when I come back!"

Anabel bit her teeth. She knew that if he returned it may be too late, that he would never be able to find her body again.

"Oh yes! I had a snorlax that I wanted to give to you when I come back! I promise you, you will become stronger under my watch!" Mohn reminded Anabel. "By the way I have to go back to work! See you!" Mohn hung up the phone without warning.

Anabel panicked instantly and cried. "Mohn? Mohn?!" Tears streamed down her skinny pale cheeks as the ceiling lights lit up suddenly.

When Anabel noticed the lights, it was too late. Lusamine was standing in the cell, equipped with a bull whip and ropes. "I can't believe that you have that ear thingy! Give me that..."Lusamine barked as she hit the tiled floor with the whip, frightening Anabel further. "...or you'll face the consequences!"

Anabel pulled the earpiece off her ear and handed it to Lusamine reluctantly. As expected, Lusamine turned back on the youth and abused her once again.

Despite countless times of such abuse, the pain inflicted on Anabel felt as much as the first time. In the process, Anabel heard the unmistakable crunch of a bone breaking for the first time. The impact numbed her left calf as the whip impacted the maltreated leg. The deafening screams from the fourteen year old could be heard from the residents of Hau'oli city, all of whom of course, ignored them.

By the Lusamine was done with her routine of abusing the teen, Anabel was completely immobilized. This time, her last and only means to contact Mohn was stolen from her. She could not help shedding a tear, as her hands and legs were tied up by the ropes so tight that there was no way of breaking.

Finally, a sign of an empty, broken shell of an once innocent and cheerful child could be seen...from a patch on her fragile scalp where a lock of her once short and beautiful hair had been...

**The following night...**

"Hello? Lil' Lilacs? How are you?"

"Oh Mohn dear...you are free here!"Lusamine replied.

"Honey? W-why are you here?" Mohn questioned. "I thought that Lil' Lilacs is supposed to be the only one-" "I am afraid that the 'Lil' Lilacs' you are talking about is already gone..." Lusamine interrupted and lied. "I'll talk to you what really happened when you come back!"

Unfortunately, Mohn refused to believe what Lusamine said and was hung up before he could continue replying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 done...
> 
> Next: Stars getting ready to save Lillie
> 
> Chronologically: ?
> 
> Feel free to guess what happened later on! Because I really want lots of reviews...feel free to critique, but flames will be fed to the abyss of the sea!


	22. a wicked Realization

**An hour later**

"What's going on?" Stars asked when she realized that Lillie disappeared. Acerola cried "The grunts striked again while you are gone! They took Lillie and that mysterious pokemon away!"

"I can't believe that Anabel bastard betrayed us! She lied to us!" Hau yelled "If I see that traitor I'll beat the shit out of her!" "Excuse me, mind your language please!" Acerola scolded.

"Mister...that 'Anabel' lady did nothing wrong..." Luna told Hau. "I heard from some people in Po Town that there is something...something pretty dark that happened to her..."

"Seriously? That person?" Acerola shireked. "The person Hau called a 'liar'?" Luna nodded her head in agreement and replied "There were rumors that that person that gave me money used to attend a school until she was accused of something she did not do." The female preschooler then added "There were also medical reports that there were weird chemicals in that Anabel's body." She then showed Acerola and Hau a photo of the reports from her cellphone.

When Hau read them, he gasped. "WHERE IN ALOLA DO WE HAVE LABS FOR EXPERIMENTS?!" Apparently, Hau managed to identify one of the chemicals that was used only in such things.

Suddenly, someone barged in. "I know where the labs are..." the boy told them. "It is at Aether paradise, where Lusamine was located." "Gladion?" Stars gasped.

Gladion coughed a bit before replying "I am really angered because I found out that my boss is working with that Lusamine bitch! I can't believe that he let that Plumeria slut to sent my sister back!" He placed a hand on his face. "Before it is too late, we must hurry up and save her!" he cried.

"I'm going! I can't let Lillie suffer anymore! What about you Stars?" Hau suggested. "I'll go too! I have to know what happened to Anabel and I will fight for both their sake!" stars replied.

Gladion then told the two island challengers "Good! Let's go find Nanu! He have a boat that will bring us to the Aether Paradise!" He then told Snowy "Let's fight for your trainer!"

**The following dawn, harbor**

"There you go! This is the boat I recently bought!" Nanu said while caressing one of his baby meowth. Hau asked "How long will it take to get to the Aether paradise?" "Judging from the speed of the boat, the shortest for it to arrive is a hour at least!" Nanu replied.

"Great...we really need to go there fast!" Gladion hissed.

Stars, who was carrying a stack of malasada boxes Hau made her bought, then requested "Will you please help me with those things? They are damn heavy!"

Gladion was already frustrated at that point. "Still dragging? What's wrong with you?!" The skinny blond boy then took a portion of the malasada stack and hopped onto the boat. "Now get into this boat and get this over with! We have no time to lose!" Gladion urged.

The two trainers then jumped onto the boat with the alolan vulpix in tow. "Do you know how to ride the boat?" Nanu asked.

Gladion replied "I knew the basic operations when I escaped!" and proceeded to deal with the systems.

**An hour and a half later**

Eventually, the three trainers arrived at the destination. Gladion commented "This place haunts me a lot...it was the place I managed to smuggle myself out of..."

"It was the place we visited before Ula'ula!" Hau exclaimed. "I don't like how quiet this is, you two, stay alert!" Gladion shushed.

Hau then asked "Why would Lillie be here?" "She just will be..." Gladion replied, still stressed by the thought of his sister being abused.

"Where are we gonna do since we are here?" Hau asked again. Gladion turned his head around for clues. "We will head to the elevator! Stars, stay here and distract the people there! We will wait until you finished!"

Stars then replied "Okay! I'll do it! Bye!" The boys then entered the elevator, when Gladion pressed the buttons, he realized that they did not work. "What's going on?" The dark skinned boy asked. "The buttons...just as I thought!" Gladion grunted "The buttons that bring us down are exclusive to the authorized...leaving going up our only choice!"

Just then, a slighty tired Stars entered the elevators. "Are you okay?" Hau asked. Stars nodded her head in response. Gladion then pressed the only avaliable button to the main floor.

As soon as they reached the main lobby, they saw someone familiar standing there, waiting for them while rubbing his lower area. "Faba..." Hau whispered. "Something seems wrong with him...""Keep it to yourself Hau if he heard it you'll be screwed!" Gladion warned.

"Well, well, well, look who is here?" a familiar voice echoed, way creepier than he really was.

"Faba!" Gladion shrieked, shocked to recognize the person.

"That's right, Gladion..." Faba chuckled. "I am the smartest and mightiest man that can never ever be replaced!"

"What did you do to Lillie?" Hau questioned, his face red with anger and fury. "Oh, Madam Prez is having fun with her right now! You won't get her back!" Faba laughed with malice.

"If she's here, she must be located somewhere!" Stars retorted, "Where. The. Hell. Is. Lillie?"She yelled at Faba. "What had you done to Anabel? Why can't she touch everything?"

"Ah...that 'Anabel', you say?" Faba chuckled when he heard the name. "That 'Anabel' you are saying is already dead! Guards, take those scumbags down!"

Immediately, a group of Aether scientists and employees attacked. Despite being outnumbered, the children stood victorious, with the last opposing pokemon fainting from Snowy's powder snow.

"Hau, please stay here and fight any intruders!" Gladion commanded. "Stars, let's go down and find out what happened to our friends!"

**Meanwhile, in the Aether Mansion**

"Big brother and my friends will free me!" Lillie screamed, despite being unable to move.

Lusamine Snapped "Oh really? My guards will stop them even before they are here! So give up and keep quiet!" She then shot a deadly glare at her daughter. "You have became horribly fat and ugly ever since you met those dirty pigs! When I got my hands on your brother, I'll make sure that both of you will pay for what you had done to me!"

"Madam Lusamine, what is that?" Guzma asked, unaware of what Lusamine was going to do to her daughter. "That's none of your business, go away, or you'll get it! I need to deal with this imbecile!" Lusamine barked. "I'm pretty sure that your men are being attacked by those brats!"

"Sure thing!" Guzma said before leaving the mansion. That moment, Lusamine grabbed something from a nearby drawer and put it on. Lillie knew about the thing as she had seen what the thing did to her and Gladion when they were 'naughty'. Lusamine had more than a dozen of such, so it would be useless if either of them threw one out. Usually, She would had Faba join in her 'fun' of torturing the siblings.

As Faba helped Lusamine with picking up the black jockey whip from a nearby hanger, Lillie felt a surge of fear creeping out to her and the courage she just ha disappeared. Even for someone who committed no wrong, she realized that she was screwed once again.

**Secrect labs**

As soon as Gladion and Stars reached the lowest floor, they met the woman Anabel described, Wicke, the sweetest woman in the Aether facility.

"Wicke? What are you doing here?" Gladion questioned. Wicke jumped out of shock, not expecting to see Gladion or Stars again. "It's you master Gladion...there're rumors that Miss Lillie was being returned here by team skull, the ones responsible of pokeabuses!" Wicke cried "If she mentioned me, I might as well be dead!"

"What would Lusamine do to you?" Gladion yelled. "You and that Fa-bastard are her pet employees!"

"If not for me...Lillie would not had escaped...and Mohn would not had knew what happened to his ward..." Wicke cried, "I-I had risked my life for them..."

"I'll go to secret lab A, Stars, lab B and you, Wicke, lab C!" Gladion ordered. "Snowy, follow Stars for the time being until you trainer is freed from that bitch! Got it?"

"Roger!" Stars replied. She knew that she had to do it, for Lillie's sake, Anabel's sake, an most of all...

For the sake of Lusamine's future victims...

However, as soon as Stars reached the secret lab B, she defeated two of the lab employees, one of whom said. "She's not here, can't you see?" before leaving with the her colleague. There, Stars checked for clues within the room.

Stars found a few books about the weird and mysterious entities such as 'Ultra wormholes' and 'UBs', found by a certain professor, Mohn Aether, who went missing during an experiment. She collected the books and came across the information of a unknown pokemon known as 'cosmog'. After scrolling down the article, Stars was horrified as she saw something more sickening.

It as an article of a few children of Stars' age used for experiments. From their expressions, the children were in severe agony, possibly crying for help. Their outfits were in terrible condition, save for the collars that had numbers tagged on their necks. Their skin were filled with unsightly marks. The only number Stars could identify was ' _9931_ ', the subject Lusamine had lost before an euthanasia could be carried out.

"Had you found anything?" Wicke yelled from outside the door. Stars, filled with disgust and nausea, muttered "No...p-please...look at this..."


	23. The call

"Hello? Lil' Lilacs? How are you?"

"Mohn dear...you are free here!" Lusamine replied.

"Honey? W-why are you here?" Mohn questioned. "I thought that Lil' Lilacs is supposed to be the only one-" "I am afraid that the 'Lil' Lilacs' you are talking about is already gone..." Lusamine interrupted and lied. "I'll talk to you what really happened when you come back!"

Mohn could not believe what he heard. Just then, the phone hung up.

The professor knelt down, feeling tears for the first time in years. The ward he trusted under his wife's care was brutally crushed with the cruelty he tried to avoid.

**Three months later**

After a hard day of work, Wicke was about to go to bed when her computer screen flashed to show Mohn, who was in extreme worry about Anabel.

Wicke was shocked to see Mohn popping on her computer screen once again. The professor looked different since their faces last met, with more chubbier body and stubble all over his pale face. His eyes were reddened with the tears he had cried about Anabel's misery and his lab coat was smudged with dirt from neglect.

"What's going on boss? What happened to you?" Wicke asked, fearing that he would be angry with her.

Mohn stayed for a moment before replying "Lusamine...she found that device you smuggled to Lil' Lilacs..." Wicke gasped at the reply as she thought that she ensured that no one saw the device while she sneaked it under his orders. "It's not your fault at all though...your mission is a success..." Mohn wept. "By the way...is Lusamine telling the truth?"

Wicke replied "What truth?" "Lusamine told me that Lil' lilacs is gone forever...is it true..." Mohn asked desperately, his heart shattering into pieces. Wicke then gasped, unable to believe that her saintly president would be dishonest to her husband. "N-no! It's not what you think! Your lilacs isn't dead yet! It's still alive and.."

Mohn busted into tears immediately afterwards, interrupting Wicke from her sentence.

**sometime later, prison**

When Lusamine combed subject 9931's short, tangled hair with her usual brutal force, she noticed bald patches on a side of the head. In certain areas, the natural Lilac bits could be seen growing out.

Without noticing, another chunk of the damaged hair was ripped out from the scalp by the sharp, tight teeth of the comb. Lusamine gasped in shock before noticing many more strands of hair, either the bleached white or the Lilac pieces were scattered onto the tiled floor.

"What are these?" the Aether president questioned harshly, pointing at the floor full of fallen hair. 9931, being gagged with a tape, was unable to speak out a single word. "well, in that case, you might as well not have any hair! Tomorrow night I'll get my new assistant to cut off all of your crippled hair!" Lusamine then threw 9931 onto the cold hard ground before storming out of the prison cell.

Just then, the device rang. Furious of 9931's 'hair problem', Lusamine put it onto her ear and pressed the button. The moment his call was answered, Mohn yelled "You fucking monster! What had you done to Lil' Lilacs?"

Lusamine was shocked by his question, but replied instantly, "I had never harmed her in any way~All I want is to make her beautiful, just like me~" "Excuse me? If you had not harmed her, why would she told me that she want to die? Why did she told me that she looked horribly ugly because of you?"

"Oh well...perhaps that she was going through a phrase that involves her being rebellious to adults like us and enjoying starving herself!" Lusamine lied once again.

This time, Mohn could not take his wife's lies anymore. "IF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE, PLEASE TELL ME WHY LIL' LILACS COMPLAINED THAT YOU GAVE HER VERY LITTLE FOOD?!" He yelled.

Lusamine chuckled before telling her husband "well~ it deserve the punishments it deserves~" She then pulled the earpiece and crushed it into pieces with her iron fists literally.

9931's eyes widened when it saw its very last comfort object being destroyed by the ruthless woman. Bits of metal and wire fell to the cold, hard floor, shattering further into tinier pieces. Very quickly, all that was left of the earpiece was the green emerald, gripped tightly by Lusamine's slender hands. She stuffed the emerald into her tights before glaring back at the prisoner's eyes.

'You...dirty little scum...you are more ugly than you thought and you dared to report me to my husband?" Lusamine sneered. "HOW DARE YOU?" She stormed back into the cell and kicked 9931 on the guts. "You don't even have the right to be a human, not even talk or walk! And there's no way I'd allow you to change it!"

9931, who had began to show signs of breaking, began to shed a hopeless tear, however, it was still noticed by Lusamine. "And no crying! You disgusting monster!" The woman then delivered another heavy kick to 9931's ribs before finally going away.


	24. Lured

From the door, the gagging sounds can be heard.

When Gladion entered the secret lab B, he witnessed Stars throwing up near a bookshelf, with a concerned Wicke comforting her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is it something related to the Malasada shit?" Gladion questioned.

Wicke shook her head and cried "This trainer threw up because she saw something in the computer screen! I can't believe what Lusamine did when I saw that picture. I realized that Lil' Lilacs had gone through this! I-I am at a loss of words!"

Gladion then Asked " 'Lil' Lilacs'? Who the hell is that person? The closest person I think deserving that name is none other than Guzma's pet Anabel!" Suddenly, a tear appeared on The assistant branch Chief's chubby face. "Master...Lil' Lilacs is Anabel...the one you called a 'pet'..." She cried. "Your mother...she's for Anabel's head..."

**Po town**

After losing all her money to Stars, Anabel was in a foul mood.

She was unable to sleep well as another traumatic memory hit her mind once again, this time about Lusamine ripping out her hair by against her will. The traumatic memory lingered so much that even smoking couldn't ease her headache.

For the whole night, Anabel had been shutting herself out, not even to dinner. It worried Plumeria so much that she tried to ask the enforcer what happened. However, Anabel never replied.

When Anabel woke up the following morning, her headache remained. Still blue about the traumatic events, Anabel dragged herself to the kitchen for her breakfast.

As soon as Anabel walked to the kitchen, Plumeria was the first person to cheer. "Lil' Bell! We had some good news!" "What the fuck is it?" Anabel snarled, irritated by her big loss. "Boss Guzma told us that we will be rewarded tomorrow night! Yay!" Rapp jumped.

Instantly, Anabel smiled a little. "From who?" She asked. "Aether president Lusamine! She want to reward us with a big surprise and we should sleep early tomorrow night!" Rapp replied. Anabel's tiny smile faded, her headache worsened.

"Cheer up, Lil' Bell! We have some Roasted Raticate with pecha berries! I am sure that Guzma will return soon enough!" Plumeria added on, giving Anabel a large plate of the said dish.

**Aether labs**

Suddenly, a few loud screams could be heard with cracking sounds and a certain woman's laughter. "Lillie!" Glaidon yelled.

"Be safe guys!" Wicke told the two trainers. "I need to stay and clean up all these mess!"

Grabbing Snowy, Stars opened the door outside and ran out with Gladion, however, they were blocked by Faba and the scientists.

"well, well, well." Faba snarled. "Looks like someone had a great time catching you today!" "You disgusting asshole! What had you done to my sister and the innocent people here!" Gladion questioned.

"That's not a way to talk to elders like that! It is the utter disrespect I can't accept! Guards, finish them!" Faba commanded his scientists that rushed to the trainers. Gladion and Stars eventually defeated the group and headed to the elevator, where they reunited with a victorious and healed up Hau.

As the Grunts blocking the path to the mansion were defeated by Hau, the trainers entered the mansion with ease. There, more of Lillie's cries and Lusamine's laughter could be heard. "Lillie!" Gladion cried with his big brother instincts. "Come on! There's no time to lose!" Stars shouted as she entered the portal that teleported her into a larger room.

Stars froze when she entered the room. Lusamine, who was glaring sternly at a weeping Lillie, was frustrated by Stars' presence. A lot of lash marks were seen on Lillie's arms and calves, who was clutching onto her abdomen due to pain.

Hau and Gladion followed, and were as shocked as Stars seeing the sickening scene of Lusamine's true colors. "Gladion...you are here..." Lusamine said. "Now...you can't get out of here...ALIVE!"

"What the heck had you done to Lillie?!" The blonde boy questioned. "I can't believe that you are cruel to people like Anabel! Now let Lillie go!"

It was then Lusamine noticed the piercings on Gladion's ears. "Remove them if you want me to let your sister go! NOW!" She demanded, "Or I swear that I'll kill her in front of your eyes!"

Gladion reached to his left ear and removed his metal earrings from his ears. "Throw them onto the floor, and I'll let your sister go!" Lusamine then requested. Gladion, worrying about his sister, did what Lusamine demanded, letting the two metal rings roll to Lusamine's feet.

Lusamine then crushed the earrings with her heels. ""Now join your brother you tramp! He'll be here forever anyway!" She then ordered Lillie to go to her brother.

Suddenly, some else emerged from the portal. He was none other than team Skull Leader, Guzma. "Yo! Your boi Guzma is here and blocked the way and you can't leave anymore!" He rapped. "Nobody of you can escape right now!"

"I shall use this imbecile to open up the ultra wormhole!" Lusamine commenced and picked up a nearby cage, containing Nebby. A glow of light surrounded the cage all of a sudden, Nebby cried in agony. Lillie, Hau , Gladion and Stars watched in despair while Lusamine and Guzma happily watched.

Soon, a mysterious hole opened in thin air, widening every second until it was large enough to fit a person in. "We can't just stay here and die!" Gladion told Hau and Stars. "Hau, battle that motherfucking traitor! I'll fight Lusamine with Stars!"

"I...I got it..." Hau gulped, looking at Guzma's terrifying makeup.

Eventually, both Guzma and Lusamine were defeated. Lillie, despite being weakened, managed to free Nebby out of its cage, only to realize that Nebby shrunk and could not move.

From the mysterious wormhole, a jellyfish like UB emerged. It reminded Stars of Lillie for unknown reasons. "Ah, my sweet ultra beast...you had came..." Lusamine moaned before glancing at Guzma. "Take that Skull imbecile away!" She commanded, pointing directing directly at Guzma. "What? No! I thought that you are going to reward us with something great!" Guzma cried, not noticing that he had made way for the children to flee the room.

"Hehehe...do you think I am not aware of your dark secret?" Lusamine taunted. "You had hidden a property of mine behind me...and now I'll take it back, oh, so are all your cronies back at your base!"

Guzma's eyes widened when Lusamine told him about her 'lost property', with her DNA found at one of the rooms in shady house. "No! I-I trusted you! Please! Don't hurt anyone!" The man, on his knees, pleaded in vain.

"Too late! Insect boy! By the following morning, we will have a large batch of test subjects! Hahaha!" Lusamine laughed as the ultra beast dragged a terrified Guzma into the Ultra wormhole.


	25. raided

**Raided**

After escaping the aether island, the group of kids sailed to akala island, where they took refuge in Gladion's motel room

**Route 8**

The first thing Gladion did after returning to the motel room was to comfort his traumatized sister, who was beaten black and blue and had lost two of her pokemon to her mother.

Stars watched as Lillie cried in despair and agony. The cries were familiar, since the island challenger had heard those of innocent people, men, woman, children and even pokemon alike. Hau, terrified by the traumatizing episode, lost his appetite and refused to eat a tiny malasada despite it being his favorite food. "I can't believe how cruel Lusamine is! How dare that whore insult my grandfather?!"

Gladion replied calmly. "Lusamine has always been ruthless as far as I remembered. She had dome many terrible things to not just Anabel or us...but some of the grunts are also her victims!" "W-what? That slut again? I bet she really deserve those mistreat—"

Gladion interrupted. "If not of those sufferings...I doubt she would be willing to join team skull at all..." the blond boy took a deep breath. "One glance from Lusamine will have Anabel doomed forever, that's why she must hide away from people here...however...I'm afraid that Lusamine already find out her whereabouts by now."

"What?! Are you going to tell her about Lusamine?" Stars shrieked, recalling the skull grunt's kindness and the skin of scars scattered all over her shoulders. "If she was caught...there's no doubt that Buzz will continue his cruel experiments on her and—" "No that will never happen again!" Gladion cried. "She have a brand mark on her right hand on both sides, which is only used on prisoners marked for culling. In other words...once Lusamine got her hands on Anabel, she will be in dead meat!"

Hau then asked "Are you going to tell that traitor about this if she is in deep danger?" Once again, Gladion sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't. Because I am no longer a part of team skull and there is no way I can contact her at all. After all, neither of us have money for a cell phone."

Lillie, who was resting on the motel bed, continued crying, having violated and abused by not just Lusamine, but also Faba and a few more scientists. Gladion then approached his sister and assured her that everything would be safe and sound.

**Shady house**

Anabel laid on the soft mattress on her bed, burying her petite, skinny finger into her long, luxurious locks, wondered what happened to her for the past few years. She wanted to know what happened to the world, in alola, or any other regions she remembered.

The abyss dark sky was accompanied by the usual, if not heavier rain, risking colds for anyone who dared to step outside. Despite having used to such weather, the skull enforcer felt a unpleasant feeling about the weather. After all...it was the excat weather when she was dragged from the outside world for good, where her freedom was destroyed.

Due to the recurring nightmares, Anabel was afraid to sleep, fearing the haunting nightmares, the sudden raids and dreads of Lusamine laying her claws on her scarred, enfeebled body.

When Plumeria returned to the shady mansion, she saw the enforcer laying unconscious on Guzma's throne room. There, she was put to be immediately.

Once again, Anabel was awakened by a loud thunder. The strong wind had pushed the windows open, letting the rain pour onto the violet carpeted floor. Anabel sat up, feeling the soft lilac locks cascading down her back.

She looked outside the windows and sighed in relief. ' _no intruders..._ ' she thought before going back to bed.

**Next morning**

The moment the group woke up, they sent Lillie to the hospital in Konikoni city immediately. While the nurses checked on lillie for any internal injuries, the trio proceeded to Mallow's resturant for breakfast.

"what's up, you seemed to be a bit down!" Mallow asked Gladion when she noticed that he seemed blue. However, he did not say anything, his thoughts occupied by what happened to his sister.

**Po town, Anabel's pov**

For the very first time, I saw sunlight rays everywhere. There was no rain at all, to my surprise. Weird and pleasant, to say. The white, fluffy clouds reminded me of cotton candy, floating in the baby blue sky.

I smoked a cigarette, filling my smoke craving of the morning. Although I had tried quitting, I was unable to help herself...maybe another time...

I walked down to the kitchen and smelt the roasted delights of raticate, gumshoos and fearow legs. Those were my favorite food, with hot tapu cocca and a slice of pecha berry soaked inside. I knew it seemed heartless to kill all those pokemon...but some pokemon must be sacrificed for our survival.

The food tasted delicious of course, with the pecha berries and tapu cocca, I felt satisfied as ever. According to admin, we are all going to receive a good award for Guzma's deed, everyone except for me cheered happily...well, except Tupp...

"W-we are screwed..." I heard him.

**Konikoni hospital**

A nurse told Gladion “Your sister is in a stable condition...but something complicated us.” “What is it?” Gladion demanded, anxious to find out the damages done to his sister.

“Miss Lillie suffered both Anal and Vaginal damages as a result of rape. To make things worse...she also contracted an STD that...” “D-did you sayLillie has STD?” Gladion cut the nurse off.

Hau and Stars were in disbelief that an innocent person like Lillie had sex. “I-is it Lillie’s first time?” Hau asked. Gladion denied “We had gone through disgusting stuff like this since we we were little. Lusamine and that Fa-bastard...and even Wicke had tortured Lillie this way...for no goddamn reason!” He then added “That Fucking Wicke even raped me with my cock whenever Lusamine told her to do so!”

“What about Anabel? Didn’t they used her as a sex object like you guys?” Hau commented, only to be slapped across the face by the offended boy, who yelled“Hau, I can’t believe you! They may not have the chance to rape her, but they had still sexually abused her by—“

The group were interrupted by an alarm. “Help! Monster!” Someone yelled followed by an exploding sound nearby. The nurse panicked and yelled to her walkie talkie “evacuate! We have to evacuate! Run!” Before running down the corridor. “Leaving your patients like that? How heartless of you!” Stars yelled. Just then, another explosion flashed at the nurse, Maiming her instantly.

Gladion panicked and rushed to find Lillie, hoping she was safe and sound.

When he barged into the hospital ward, he was relieved that Lillie was safe. He wrapped a nearby blanket on Lillie and carried her bridal style, prepared to escape to a safe place. Hau and Stars looked for other staff and patients, but to no avail.

At the hospital hallways, people were fleeing for survival, probably from the ultra beast. Gladion found no time to waste and carried Lillie down the hospital. Pieces of concrete and Blood splatters were found everywhere, screams of help and other cries echoed everywhere. Stars and Hau followed the pair, not wanting to get trapped in the buliding.

Once the four of them finally escaped the buliding the called hospital, they finally met with Kahuna Olivia, who was fighting with the trial captains against the attacking beast. “Olivia?” Stars asked.

Suddenly, Olivia stopped battling and hugged the island challenger. “Oh god you’re here Stars! The tapus told me that we have a meeting at the seafolk village!” She then commanded her pokemon to attack the mysterious clown like figures that exploded their own heads.

“what about us Miss Olivia?” Hau asked in distress. “You can’t leave us alone like that!” “As her friends, I don’t mind taking you with me. Oh! The nurse joy in Seafolk town told me that she can take care of Lillie during our meeting!” The Kahuna told Gladion, whose eyes widened with desperation.

The trial captains then told Kahuna “You can go now! We’ll handle things from here!” Olivia recalled all her pokemon and led the island challengers to her private yacht.

**Po town, afternoon**

The sunny weather failed to last long, as Anabel predicted. By noon, the place began to rain cats and dogs once again.

Once again, the skull enforcer shut herself in her bedrrom and sat on her soft, fluffy bed while smoking cigarettes all day, something she had not done before. Lavender sat beside its trainer, watching her worrying about her recurring fears. Plumeria walked into the bedroom, a cup of the favorite tapu cocca in the admin’s hands.

“Is everything alright?” Plumeria asked “do you want some of your favorite drink?”

Anabel did not reply at all as she had been worrying since the day before.

Plumeria placed the drink on the nightstand beside Anabel, thinking that she had been feeling down since her fatal defeat due to losing all her money. Little did the admin knew, Anabel was worrying about something else.

That something else that would impact everyone’s lives.

**Seafolk town**

By the time the akala Kahuna led the group to Poni island, it was three in the afternoon.

The other island kahunas and Tapus were already waiting when stars Stepped into the meeting area. They seemed to have a lot of patient, as none of them looked frustrated or worried.

The first Kahuna was a tanned old man, dressed in yellow with squinty eyes. He was Hala, the king of Melemele. He specialized in fighting types, and was Hau's grandfather.

The Ula'ula Kahuna was of course, Nanu, the cop that did not bother arresting team skull grunts and instead allowed them to do the kidnappings. He was grateful when the kids returned him the boat he lend them.

The newly appointed Kahuna was a little girl, no older than any kid. Stars found it impressive as even for a preschooler aged, the girl was extortionately strong. Since they had met a few times in ula'ula and Akala island, Stars had no problem greeting her. The Kahuna was named Hapu, by the way.

The moment Hau saw his grandfather, he rushed to get a hug, to the other Kahunas' surprise. "If only mine is still here..." Hapu sighed as she watched grampa and grandson reunite.

"By the way..." Olivia said. "May I borrow Lillie for a while? I knew a certain nurse joy that could treat her illness..." "Go ahead!" Gladion yelled rudely. "If you make her cry, I'll make sure you'll get no mercy!"

The akala startled by Gladion, but took Lillie to the pokemon centre anyways.

"Miss Ultra, we are here because we have something to discuss with. This concern the organization you brother was in." Nanu told the island challenger. However, Stars alrady knew what the Aether foundation had done.

Stars replied instantly. "The Aether foundation did terrible things to innocents and tried to cover up everything!" The Kahunas gasped in shock.


	26. Heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 27 here!
> 
> warning: contains torture and abuse and violence

**Heartbroken**

"Wicke, tomorrow night, I want you to cut off all of subject 9931's hair!" Lusamine told her newly promoted assistant.

Wicke, as heartless as she was, agreed to do the job. "Yes madam Prez!" "Good! I knew that you could do it! I guess that two and a half years of prison sentence did the trick, eh?" Lusamine sneered before giving her assistant a sharp scissors and a hair clipper. "What hairstyle do you want?" wicke asked. Lusamine thought for a moment before replying "Shear that prisoner like a sheep! Shave the rotten scalp completely clean and leave no stubble!"

"Yes madam!" Wicke echoed and left the room.

Lusamine watched as her assistant take the items and went back home for the day before looking back at a drawing of a certain ultra-beast, the one Lusamine saw in her dreams…

The beast was extremely beautiful in Lusamine's eyes, even if compared to nihilego. She only saw a single shiny of that kind, with a blue stick like body and a transparent skirt, and long, shiny hair in a gradient from dark violet to white at the tips. The body was impossibility skinny, like a stick it would be. Yet to Lusamine, it was the perfect figure that men would love to invest in.

"Oh 9931…if only you become more beautiful instead of becoming a fat and ugly monster you currently are…" Lusamine sighed before crackling with malice.

**The following night**

As the sun falls, 9931 once again tear up in despair. Lusamine announced that it would be one of its 'grandest makeover' yet. Dreading over the 'makeover', the prisoner broke down in silent tears.

The inevitable arrived of course. Like every other makeover, Lusamine or possibly a few guards would drag the broken prisoner to the 'makeover' room, a room filled with hairstyling tools, such as the infamous scissors and razors used on not just 9931, but also every other prisoners.

Due to 9931 being bound and gagged, the guards found no trouble dragging it off the cell to the destination. Once the subject was dragged there, the ropes were quickly removed and reused to tie the damaged limbs onto the cold, steel 'styling chair'.

By then, subject 9931 was almost completely naked, save for a thin, soiled diaper every single prisoner had to wear. The hair was also critically damaged, once luxurious and thick in its natural lilac color, currently reduced to thin, bleached white hair that had been premed constantly and malnourished to the point that bald spots were clearly visible.

That night, instead of Lusamine doing the haircut, it was Wicke who did the job.

Firstly, Lusamine taped the prisoner's eyes open with tapes so that it would witness fully what a monster it had become. Wicke then began to run the buzzing razor through what remained of 9931's once beautiful hair.

The prisoner struggled in vain as the last of its hopes and sanity were scraped off the scalp forcefully. Tears began to cry from the eyes, wetting yet failing to de stick the tapes for a bit. The razor then scraped the eyebrows off the once healthy face, making 9931 resemble a cancer patient of a certain sort.

The process traumatised 9931 so much that it froze on the spot. Once Wicke confirmed that every last bit of the hair was shaved off, she pulled the tapes off carefully from the prisoner's eyes and allowed them to close.

Lusamine, who watched Wicke committing the act, was satisfied with the work. "Good job! Because of your hard work, you will be granted five days off starting from tomorrow!" Lusamine praised Wicke.

After bringing the prisoner back to the cell, Wicke left back home immediately. Lusamine, feeling not enough satisfied with watching 9931 suffering, glared sharp daggers at it.

"Get up! You fat, ugly pig!" Lusamine yelled as she kicked 9931's bare, flat chest. The subject, having just gone through a truamatic event, opened its eyes wide.

"Well, well...looks like you are not getting anymore beautiful in this natrual state, eh?!" Lusamine snarled at the dehumanized monster with venom.

Staring at Lusamine's tall, superior figure, the prisoner felt another shard of its heart began to shatter. An empty, souless vessel of an once innocent and strong teen began to appear in Lusamine's sharp, evil eyes. By then, most of the pleasant and happy emeories were forgotten and replaced by horrors of sorrows and misery stabbed into its soul like arrows.

Sooner or later, as 9931 knew, Anabel would die and be forgotten as nothing more than a missing person in posters pasted in all over Alola...

Who can never be found ever again...

**Next morning**

"Hand me a bowl of water!" Lusamine commanded to one of her guards.

The guard ran off instantly and returned with a shiny, steel bowl. Water filled to the brim. The woman took the bowl and placed it in 9931's cell. The prisoner, dressed only in the same old diaper, remain collapsed due to exhaustion. Lusamine angrily demanded. "Drink it up! Every single drop of it! You are going to go through another experiment later in the morning!"

9931 struggled to the bowl of water with its enfeebled limbs and was about to lap the water up when it saw a horrible reflection.

The reflection showed a horrible face, with two large scars, one on her forehead and other on her right cheek. A few smaller ones were on the other cheek. The eyes and ears looked bigger due to having no hair. The cheekbones were completely hollow, with no signs of fats of any sort.

9931 was so terrified at the reflection that it squeezed its eyes shut, but Lusamine insisted, "With your eyes open! Wide open!" a cracking sound of a whip could be heard. By the time Lusamine had guards to drag the prisoner to its next experiment, the latter was traumatised by the terrible image of the pale, bloodied monster in the bowl.

_That night, 9931 dreamt of itself as that monster chasing Anabel in hunger and desperation. Anabel, in the beautiful, waist length locks she would never had and a black, neatly pressed suit she would never be able to wear, attempted to seek a shelter when another identical monster appeared. With its giant eyes and ears, scars all over its frail body and of course, its clean shaven head with deep scratches and dirt patches from lack of hygiene care, Anabel crept out and froze on the spot._

_She tried a way to escape to safety, but all she saw were more monsters, waiting to pounce on her. She was outnumbered and overcame very quickly._

_Anabel let out a ear piercing scream when she felt one of the monsters bit her leg, but no one heard her, of course._


	27. Another truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 here!
> 
> I am really upset that Anabel would be paired with Looker...I hope that is not the case tho...(No offence fallershippers) I think Anabel would be better suited with Guzma or Wally or...whatever...

**Another truth**

**Seafolk town**

"What?! Are you saying that some of the skull grunts were abused by Aether Foundation before?" Nanu shrieked. Stars nodded her head. "You probably recognize one of them, the one with lilac hair and a shiny alolan vulpix...those scars on her shoulders..." Stars described one of the grunts.

"Ahh...that Anabel lady..." Nanu exclaimed. "I knew her since she was enrolled into the pokemon school! But I had not seen her until three months ago, when she was carrying a pokemon egg while drinking a can of beer" "That was the morning before Guzma took her virginity!" Gladion interrupted.

Still worried about his sister, he then added on "According to herself during our night stand, she told me that she had terrible memories and nightmares of Lusamine..." Just then, Olivia and Lillie returned from the check up, a solemn expression on the former's face. "People...we had a really bad news..."

"What happened?" Hau gasped. "L-lillie...her insides had suffered irreversible damage...and is beyond the nurse joys' help..." Olivia cried. "She may still be fertile...but there was a higher risk of miscarriages..."

Gladion's eyes widened in disbelief. "I-is it because of the STD she was affected?" "All the damages are physically caused...probably inflicted by sharp objects...the oldest of those were made four years ago, when she was only six." Olivia told them.

"We are currently talking about one of the grunts that might had links to Aether foundation's true nature." Hala calmly said. "Well, one of a few grunts suspected to be abused by President Lusamine years ago."

Gladion sighed "That happened to be Anabel..."

Olivia laughed instantly when the grunt was named. "That Anabel bitch you are talking about? First, she got herself looking ridiculous and ugly,then break so much school rules that she got expelled! She once stole two of Buzz's pokemon and a soothe bell I think...now she commit crimes without thinking twice!"

Nanu scolded the Kahuna "Olivia, I can't believe you could make such claims about an abuse victim! If not for Lusamine, none of those would had happened!"

Everyone gasped when Nanu called Anabel an 'abuse victim'. The man pulled out a missing poster yellowed with age. "I found this poster freshly printed seven years ago when Lusamine first took the president title. Please look at the picture of the child here and see if it remind any of you anything."

The poster showed a female preteen, who was elated when the photo was taken. The child was sporting a slightly grown pixie cut, causing everyone to mistake her for a boy at their first glance. She was wearing a baby blue T-shirt, one of the sleeves torn on the shoulders. The hair was in a beautiful lilac color, completed with natural shine and curls. Her eyes, also lilac, showed a glimmer of excitement and joy, waiting for a brighter future she would be permanently stripped of.

* * *

_Anabel Magenta_

_Date missing: XX XX XXXX_

_Age: 13_

_Sex: Female_

_Height: 5'2_

_Weight: 90 lbs_

_Build_ _: Skinny_

_Eyes: Lilac_

_Hair: Lilac, short, straight_

_Clothing: Deep blue jumpsuit, purple miniskirt, a pair of high heels_

_Others: N/A_

_Last seen: Escorted by Lusamine after her expulsion from school_

* * *

"When this photo was taken, Lusamine already had full custody of Anabel." Nanu told everyone. "Mohn, who was at Sinnoh at the time, was completely unaware of her disappearance. When he finally realize what happened, he ended up disappearing as well...therefore, he never reclaimed his title as the Aether president at all."

"Who's Mohn?" Hau asked, having not heard of the name before. Gladion replied "Mohn used to Authorize the Aether paradise, as well as being our father. Years ago, he took in an orphaned and homeless faller child...who was none other than Anabel."

Nanu then claimed "If Mohn didn't leave for his project in Sinnoh, Anabel would not had become the monster she currently is...having forced to live the rest of her miserable life as a lowly criminal for the sake for her survival..."

"W-what shall we do?" Gladion questioned. "That Lusamine must be stopped once and for all!" "This can wait! We had another person trapped in the ultra space according to Professor Brunet. Right now..." The elderly pulled out two flutes. "This is a lot more important!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Fallen**

**_???_ **

_“Can’t believe how ugly you had became~” a certain woman mocked_

_No! Not again!_

_“Fufufu...how disobedient of you...running away from your punishment? What a grave mistake you had made...” She added. Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared._

_With her tall, slim build and a unique blonde hairstyle, the figure was no doubt Lusamine._

_Lusamine brandished a sharp knife towards Anabel’s eyes. “Time to SUFFER!” She demanded sadistically._

_S-stay away! Please! No!_

**Shady house**

“Vulpix!” a certain ice fox yelled.

The next thing Anabel knew, she felt herself in the embrace of her bed. Plumeria was already in her room in her deep slumber, as it was already past midnight.

Carrying a few boxes of cigarettes, Anabel walked to the balcony, where Guzma and Plumeria usually took their smokes there and began smoking off them.When she was down to the last cigarette, she saw something...that seemed familiar.

The gates to the barrier was busted open, lights were seen outside and Anabel froze in terror when she heard familiar voices.

Without thinking, she ran to Plumeria’s room and woke her up. “What’s going on?” the admin asked, feeling frustrated for having her sleep cut short. “Onee-sama...we’re under attack...”Anabel muttered. “L-look at the balcony...”

Instantly, Plumeria ran out of the room and towards the balcony. “Oh fuck...T-this...” She cried and began to knock onto a nearby grunt’s room to wake him up.

Anabel ran back to her room and packed all her stuff up. She recalled Lavender into its pokeball and placed all her pokeballs into the bag before grabbing all her valuables. She equipped the backpack and ran out of her room.

When Anabel ran to the main lobby, Plumeria was lining everyone up. Due to Plumeria being the admin, everyone obeyed her instantly. After all, she treated everyone with care, compassion and heart, like a big sister she was.

“Everyone, this’s an emergency evacuation! W-we must escape this place immediately!” Plumeria announced. “Head to the emergency exit and don’t look back! There are lifeboats to the Poni island! Don’t worry, I’ll be there for you all!”

Instantly, the tiny rows of grunts ran to the emergency exit, row by row, until eventually it’s just Plumeria and Anabel.

**Outside**

“The door wouldn’t open!” Faba screamed. “3024! Can you find a way to enter the mansion?” The employee in question nodded his head and replied. “We can climb the balcony! No one will be there to stop us at all!”

The Branch chief was impressed by his test subject turned slave. “Good! 3024, guide some of your men into the building! I’m sure there’s lots of new guinea pigs there! Rest of you, continue with the door until it breaks open!”

**Back in the shady house**

While the last row of skull grunts ran to safety, Anabel began to worry about Plumeria and Zipp, who would escape last. Right after the three of them reached the exit, the enforcer suddenly turned to face her admin.

“What’s going on Lil’bell?” Plumeria asked. Anabel said nothing and shoved her backpack to her and pushed Tupp and her into the exit. “Lil’bell, what’re you—“ “I-I am returning the favor Onee Sama...I-I can’t let you suffer...” The enforcer wept before shutting the exit door and locking herself from everyone else, including her admin and Tupp and all her pokemon.

Immediately, the door to the mansion opened. From the staircases, a lot of Aether slaves, all armed with guns and tazers, jumped to the ground. With all the other exits blocked, Anabel was trapped.

The enforcer shivered and squeezed her eyes as the familiar memories engulfed her. She suddenly remembered more of the cruelty inflicted on her formerly flawless, baby soft skin. The glares of the scientists that experimented on her, forced haircuts...those memories were thought to be forgotten until that eventful midnight.

A hot tear rolled down her scarred cheeks when she realized that the aether employees caught sight of her. Her feet stood rooted to the ground, freezing her spine that prevented her from moving.

Among the Aether soldiers, Faba appeared. “Hehehe...looks like even team skull had left you behind.” Faba mocked and proceeded to approach the skull enforcer for a closer look.

Behind the exit, Plumeria tried to bang the door open when one of the grunts besides Tupp asked “What happened?” “Lil’ Bell...S-she locked herself out and she’s in trouble!” The admin cried.

The same grunt then heard Faba’s laughter “Oh no! She’s caught!” he yelled. Instantly, Plumeria knelt down in despair, her tears fell onto the ground. “A-anabel...” the admin sobbed, realizing that the girl she attempted to save fell into damnation.

Soon after, the sizzling sound of tazers and the twenty one year old’s crying screams were heard. “Hurry up now! Run before it’s too late!” Tupp yelled before pulling Plumeria up and tried to drag her to safety.

_*click*_

Back to the shady house, Faba and his mooks stood victorious over Anabel’s now unconscious body. Despite being disappointed for not catching anyone else, Faba and his slaves were pleased as Lusamine only wanted Anabel for her revenge.

Using the handcuffs Lusamine gave him, the branch handcuffed the skull enforcer’s both wrists and ankles while waiting for Lusamine to send her transport over to fetch the team. “What shall we do to those who escaped?” another soldier, 1253, asked.

Faba simply replied “Leave them as they are for now. Now feel free to search for valuables and take them away. We shall burn this entire town so that they would have no place to call home!”

“Yeah!” The brainwashed slaves cheered. Being tazed to unconsciousness, Anabel was unable to stop the town’s destruction and her inevitable doom.

**The following morning**

After changing into a new outfit, Lillie was ready to go on a new adventure.

Ever since her escape from Lusamine, Lillie firmly believed that her mother must be stopped and be put to justice for what the latter did to her and many more innocents, even Guzma, whom Lusamine backstabbed and thrown into the Ultra Wormhole for sheltering Anabel away behind her back. The eleven year old was determined to save the lives of those people.

The island kahunas wowed in amazement when they saw Lillie’s new appearance. Hau asked “When are you going to the Sunmoon altar?” “Right now.  It’s the best time to rescue someone from the depths of the Ultra Space.” Lillie replied. “Only those Nebby trusted are allowed to go on a certain ritual…”

“Not just that!” Stars interrupted. “We also need someone to guide us through the Vast Poni Canyon!” Fortunately, Hapu knew the directions to the altar. “Alright, I’ll come with you!” the child Kahuna told the older budding trainers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment...and like...
> 
> thank Q...

**Author's Note:**

> Can you please at least comment on this story? If not, you can kudos or leave it alone...


End file.
